L'Avatar au masque blanc
by Friday Queen
Summary: Korra est l'Avatar, héroïne de National City car elle maîtrise les 4 éléments. Tous le monde l'aime, enfin presque tous... Asami Sato ne fait très certainement pas partie de cette majorité.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Un univers alternatif où l'Avatar est considéré comme un super-héros car il a la maîtrise des 4 éléments. Cela faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur ce couple iconique. Donc nous y voilà ! Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Avatar le dernier maître de l'air et La légende de Korra ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leurs personnages.

 **L'Avatar au masque blanc**

 **Chapitre 1**

Korra vivait à Republic City depuis plus de deux ans. Après la mort de Aang, l'ancien Avatar, ce fut elle qui fut choisi par Raava pour maîtriser les quatre éléments. Le Lotus Blanc l'avait entraîné durant les 20 premières années de sa vie puis elle avait décidé de venir dans la capitale pour apprendre la maîtrise de l'air auprès de Tenzin, le fils de l'Avatar précédent et la maîtrise du mental auprès de Lin la fille de la célèbre Toph Beifong. Très peu de personnes savaient que Tenzin était le fils de l'Avatar quand il était Aang, en effet depuis l'Avatar Kyoshi tous ses successeurs décidèrent de porter un masque blanc afin de ne pas être reconnu et ne pas mettre en danger leurs familles et amis respectifs. Seul quelques personnes, comme Toph Beifong étaient connus pour travailler avec l'Avatar et vivaient à visage découvert.

Cependant très peu de personnes n'avaient osé s'en prendre à Toph à cause de son affiliation avec l'Avatar, en effet elle était tout aussi redoutable que lui et avait beaucoup moins de scrupules. Il arrivait qu'on demande à Tenzin s'il avait un lien avec l'ancien Avatar, car tous savaient qu'il était un maître de l'air et qu'il restait très peu de maître de l'air suite à l'attaque de la nation du feu. Or des survivants avaient finalement étaient retrouvés et Tenzin, à son plus grand dégoût, affirmait qu'il était un simple décédant de ces derniers. Il était fier d'être le fils d'Aang, mais étant père de trois enfants, et un quatrième à venir, lui aussi il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger tout comme sa femme.

Ainsi lorsque Korra, une jeune femme venant de la tribu de l'eau, prétendant ne pas savoir maîtriser un quelconque élément et en ayant l'âge d'être le nouvel Avatar vint s'installer chez lui personne n'en fit cas. Korra travaillait la journée dans le restaurant que tenait Pema, la femme de Tenzin, et le soir elle travaillait avec le maître de l'air ou avec Lin qui avait accepté de lui apprendre la maîtrise du métal.

Il ne lui fallut moins d'un an avant qu'elle ne fasse sa première apparition publique, abordant sa tenue de la tribu de l'eau et du célèbre masque blanc de l'Avatar. Il était facilement falsifiable mais lorsque les habitants de Republic City la virent arrêter un groupe d'hors la loi avec sa maîtrise de l'eau, du feu et de la terre il ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité.

Un nouvel Avatar était présent à Republic City.

Comme ses prédécesseurs elle fut accueilli en héros et rapidement la presse s'empara de son image. Les médias l'adoraient, des produits à son effigie furent créés et de nombreux fans lui étaient fidèles. Presque toute la ville était tombée sous le charme de ce nouvel Avatar.

Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qui restait insensible à l'Avatar c'était bien Asami Sato. Plus qu'insensible elle était même affligée de voir les habitants de sa ville louer les exploits de l'Avatar. Impartialement elle comprenait que quelqu'un avec les capacités de l'Avatar, qu'elle refusait de reconnaître comme un héros, il était facile d'aider les gens, cependant elle ne comprenait pas tout le mythe qu'il existait autour d'elle. Un peu comme si la police et notamment leur chef Lin Beifong, était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans elle. Durant de nombreuses années Republic City avait vécu sans l'Avatar...

D'ailleurs où était l'Avatar 7 ans plus tôt quand des maîtres du feu avaient attaqué sa maison et tué sa mère ? L'Avatar semblait avoir autour de son âge, c'est à dire 24 ans, elle aurait eu 17 ans et donc tout à fait capable d'affronter les trois malfrats, elle savait que l'ancien Avatar avait affronté le Seigneur du Feu autour de ses 14 ans. Si Asami trouvait le nouvel Avatar insupportable, elle louait l'existence de son prédécesseur qui avait fondé la Republic City et mit fin à la guerre contre la Nation du Feu. L'Avatar des nomades de l'air semblaient totalement différent du nouvel Avatar qui s'engageaient dans toutes les batailles sans trop réfléchir, se contentant de faire la différence avec ses maîtrises et non son esprit et sa diplomatie. Cette arrogance était une des principales raisons de son aversion envers l'Avatar de la tribu de l'eau.

Asami resta donc de marbre durant la première année suite à la présence de l'Avatar, malheureusement un concours de circonstance la vit croiser la route de l'Avatar un beau soir alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle suite à un rendez-vous avec son petit ami de l'époque, Mako. Elle était en moto et elle ne vit pas la plaque de glace qu'avait fait apparaître l'Avatar quelques instants plus tôt, elle perdit le contrôle de sa moto et elle se sentit propulsée violemment hors de son véhicule. Elle s'attendit au choc sur l'asphalte mais ce furent deux bras qui la rattrapèrent et la posèrent doucement sur le sol. Son premier instinct fut de remercier son sauveur mais quand elle vit le masque blanc de l'Avatar elle se ravisa.

" Tout va bien ? " Demanda l'Avatar, la voix légèrement modifiée à cause du masque.

Asami se dégagea rapidement des bras musclés de l'autre femme.

" Est-ce que vous êtes blessée ? "

Sans lui répondre l'héritière de la famille Sato retira son casque les mains tremblantes. Malgré le fait que sa chute ne l'avait pas blessée elle se sentait légèrement sous le choc et son casque l'oppressait. Presque autant que l'attention de l'Avatar.

Face à elle Korra fut prise de court en voyant le visage de la motarde, ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, un superbe visage contrarié à la peau blanche qui semblait si douce et deux magnifiques yeux verts croisèrent les siens cachés derrière son masque.

" Je vais bien. " Répondit-elle avec fureur.

Korra se laissa porter par la voix de la belle femme qui se tenait devant elle avant d'en entendre le ton agressif. Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise mais Asami reprit la parole.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici de toute façon ? " Demanda-t-elle, le ton toujours virulent.

Soudain Korra se rappela qu'elle chassait trois hommes qui venaient de voler l'épicier du coin.

" Je dois y aller ! " S'exclama-t-elle, et sans attendre elle s'élança dans les airs.

Asami soupira en la regardant partir puis elle s'approcha de sa moto. Elle vit qu'elle avait quelques éraflures mais rien de bien grave. Sentant peu à peu le choc se dissiper, il laissait place à la colère. Pourquoi l'Avatar était-elle venue à son secours ? Elle avait fait des chutes à moto bien plus impressionnantes que celle-ci ! Elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse... Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ni de l'Avatar ni de personne. Elle savait se débrouiller toute seule comme elle le faisait depuis des années, sans sa mère, sans son père qui passait son temps à travailler. Elle était bien seule. Presque seule, il y avait Mako après tout. Elle le voyait de temps en temps. Pas assez sûrement, car tous les deux étaient plongés dans leur travail mais il restait son petit ami.

Encore bouillante de colère Asami enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea vers le manoir de sa famille en maudissant l'existence de l'Avatar tout au long du chemin. Cependant le lendemain elle ne put s'empêcher d'acheter le journal pour voir s'ils parlaient de l'Avatar et sans surprise elle trouva un article relatant l'exploit de la veille de leur héros. Elle avait arrêté trois voleurs de bas étage et en plus de cela elle avait maîtrisé le métal pour la première fois en public. L'exploit. Un article incroyablement long se questionna sur l'identité du maître qu'avait pu avoir l'Avatar. Était-ce Lin Beifong qui comme sa mère était proche de l'Avatar ? Était-ce un des nombreux agents qui étaient à ses ordres ? Ou l'avait-elle appris dans une autre ville comme Zaofu ? Asami rapidement ennuyée par l'article ne finit même pas de le dire et jeta le journal à la poubelle sans ménagement.

La seconde fois qu'elle fut à nouveau en présence de l'Avatar fut plus d'un an après cette nuit-là lors d'un événement officiel auquel elle assista suite à la demande son père. Le président Raiko les avait invités pour l'anniversaire de la ville. Asami avait revêtu sa plus belle robe voulant attirer les regards. Elle savait que c'était puéril et sûrement une conséquence à sa récente rupture avec Mako, mais lorsqu'elle avait enfilé sa robe il fut trop tard pour penser à une autre. Comme prévu de nombreuses personnes se montrèrent intéressées mais elle les refusa poliment.

Après un énième renvoi, franchement il avait l'âge de son père, Asami pensait que sa soirée ne pourrait pas être pire mais c'était sans compter sur le président Raiko qui s'approcha d'elle en compagnie de l'Avatar.

" Mademoiselle Sato. " L'accueillit le président avec son sourire politique. " J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter officiellement notre héroïne l'Avatar, elle... "

" Oh nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées. " La coupa l'Avatar.

Asami se tourna surprise avec l'héroïne au masque blanc. Elle avait la même voix que dans ses souvenirs. Cependant elle était plus étonnée d'entendre que l'Avatar se souvenait de leur brève rencontre il y a plusieurs mois, que de se rendre compte que sa voix hantait toujours ses rêves. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'elle avait rencontré l'Avatar ce soir-là, ainsi aucune presse n'avait pu transmettre l'information. Elle ne pensait pas que l'autre femme ait compris qui elle était. Ou alors elle se souvenait de son visage.

" Vraiment ? " Répondit Raiko, lui aussi surpris de l'information.

" Je l'ai sauvé d'un accident de moto. " Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

La surprise laissa place à la colère pour Asami. Ainsi l'Avatar se souvenait-elle comme d'une jeune femme à sauver ?

Grave erreur.

" Fantastique... " Commença le président avant d'être subitement coupé par Asami.

" Je n'étais pas danger ! " S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de contenir sa fureur. " Je portais un casque qui était justement conçu pour ce genre de chute. "

Son sang bouillonnait dans son corps en regardant le masque blanc de l'Avatar et pour une fois elle eut envie de le lui retirer pour la regarder dans les yeux afin de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

" Et bien je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. " Annonça le président avec diplomatie.

" Je suppose que non. " Grommela Asami sans quitter les yeux l'Avatar.

" En tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien Mademoiselle Sato. " Lui répondit l'Avatar, la voix toujours posée.

Asami serra la mâchoire sans répondre. Raiko sentant la tension monter entre les deux femmes décida qu'il était temps pour lui de présenter l'Avatar à d'autres personnes.

" Au revoir Mademoiselle Sato, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. " La salua l'Avatar avant de partir, sans attendre de réponse de l'autre femme.

Korra ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l'héritière était si agressive envers elle. Elle s'était dit que lors de leur première rencontre Asami était sous le choc de son accident d'où son attitude. Korra se souvenait dans les moindres détails de la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Asami, jamais elle n'avait vu une femme aussi belle qu'elle. Elle en avait été déconcertée quelques instants avant que la voix glaciale de l'autre femme ne la ramène à la réalité.

Malheureusement elle n'avait pu rester trop longtemps à ses côtés car elle avait des voleurs à rattraper. Le beau visage de la jeune femme était restée un certain temps dans son esprit jusqu'au jour où elle la vit au hasard dans l'une des pages du journal local. Ce fut donc par surprise qu'elle apprit que la femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs était en fait la fille d'Hiroshi Sato, le célèbre inventeur et milliardaire. Korra avait innocemment questionné Opal, son amie, la fille de la sœur de Lin et qui servait aussi au restaurant de Pema, sur qui était Asami Sato. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'elle était la seule héritière de la famille Sato, qu'elle avait perdu sa mère des années auparavant à cause de maîtres du feu, qu'elle était autant un génie que son père et très investie dans la ville. Elle apprit aussi qu'elle connaissait Bolin, le nouveau et très récent petit copain d'Opal, car elle sortait avec son frère aîné Mako.

Après cette seconde rencontre Korra, où elle avait été à nouveau frappée par la beauté de l'autre femme dans sa robe rouge, elle se demanda brièvement si l'aversion d'Asami était dû au fait qu'elle était l'Avatar. Elle savait qu'un groupe grandissant de paria suivant un homme nommé Amon et s'opposant aux personnes maîtrisant les éléments était en train de monter en puissance dans la ville. Depuis des idées de haines commençaient à se répandre. Cependant elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit, Asami sortait avec Mako qui était une puissante maîtrise du feu et il était connu qu'Asami suivait de près les Tournoi des Maîtres. Alors, se demandait Korra, pourquoi la belle héritière semblait lui en vouloir ? Était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé en premier lui ? Il semblait qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait accepté l'aide de Korra ce jour là à en juger par sa réaction.

Cela embêtait un peu Korra de savoir qu'Asami ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre pourquoi. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde, mais la colère de l'autre femme envers elle lui semblait injuste. Ce soir-là, en quittant la mairie elle se promit d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'Asami Sato l'aime bien. C'était peut-être une pensée puérile mais elle était étonnement résistante dans son esprit.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, car si Asami ne l'aimait pas avant, elle n'allait certainement pas l'aimer maintenant qu'elle se dirigeait vers son manoir familial avec une très lourde accusation sur son père. C'est ainsi que deux mois plus tard elle atterrit sur le balcon près d'une fenêtre où elle pouvait voir Asami penchée sur son bureau, la boule au ventre. Elle inspira un grand coup puis s'armant de courage elle frappa à la vitre. Asami leva les yeux vers elle avec surprise mais la surprise fut rapidement remplacée par l'irritation. L'héritière se leva et vint ouvrir la porte vitrée mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'inviter à rentrer, Korra ne demanda pas la permission de toute façon, se doutant que la suite de la conversation allait être houleuse.

" Avatar. " La salua-t-elle avec son habitude froideur. " Que me vaut cet honneur ? " Continua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Korra se mordit la lèvre, ce qui fut invisible pour Asami grâce à son masque, mais l'autre femme ne manqua pas les mains de l'Avatar qui se tordaient nerveusement. Malgré son anxiété Korra préféra dire ce pourquoi elle était venue le plus rapidement possible.

" Je suis venue car je pense que votre père pourrait financer voire fournir des armes à Amon et aux mouvements des... "

" Quoi ? " S'exclama Asami avec dégoût.

" Nous avons des témoignages qui... "

" Nous ? C'est qui nous ? Et c'est qui ces témoins ? " Demanda l'héritière avec force.

" Je travaille avec la police de Republic City et je ne peux pas vous d'où viennent nos sources, c'est confidentiel. "

" Je me moque de ça ! Mon père ne fait pas parti de ces fous ! "

Korra soupira doucement, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait se retrouver face à une Asami dans le déni mais elle ne baissa pas les bras.

" Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais votre père a un motif pour haïr les personnes qui maîtrise les... "

" N'osez pas mêler ma mère ça. " Grogna-t-elle.

La rage dans sa voix fit presque reculer Korra mais elle tint bon.

" Je suis désolée pour votre perte mais c'est la vérité. Vous ne trouvez pas que ces derniers temps votre père est de plus en plus absent ? Il n'est même pas là ce soir. " Argumenta l'Avatar.

Elle avait un point, mais Asami refusait de prendre cela comme une preuve.

" Il travaille. "

" Sur quoi ? "

Asami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle n'avait aucune idée du dernier projet de son père.

" Je vais vous le dire : il travaille sur des armes comme les gants électrisants qu'ont les disciples d'Amon. " Ajouta Korra devant l'air stupéfait de l'autre femme.

" Vous mentez. " Rétorqua Asami, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

" Écoutez, si je suis venue vous le dire c'est parce que je pense que vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Vous voulez la paix dans Republic City, pas l'anarchie que propose Amon. "

Asami serra les dents, elle en avait assez entendu. Comment l'Avatar pouvait accuser son père ainsi ? Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle la connaissait et savait où étaient ses allégeances ? L'Avatar transpirait d'arrogance dans ses actes et c'était insupportable.

" Sortez. " Lui dit-elle calmement mais sa menace dans sa voix était perceptible.

Korra soupira à nouveau mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de la part de l'autre femme.

" Pensez-y. " Dit-elle avant de s'envoler à l'aide de son planeur.

L'héritière ferma si violemment la porte vitrée qu'elle crut qu'elle allait la briser. Elle retourna vers son bureau mais son envie de travailler s'était évaporée avec l'Avatar, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer toute la conversation. Comment pouvait-elle croire que son père pactisait avec ce fou d'Amon ? Son père aimait les maîtres ! Il n'en avait engagé aucun mais c'était parce qu'il voulait donner sa chance aux autres... Et il avait accepté qu'elle sponsorise l'équipe de Mako. Enfin, il avait dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait avec son argent mais c'était presque pareil. Quand sa mère était vivante ils allaient souvent voir des matchs ensemble. Et s'il ne venait quasiment après sa mort c'était parce qu'il travaillait beaucoup. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop aimé Mako, mais c'était juste parce qu'il était un père protecteur, cela n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un maître du feu !

Grognant de colère, Asami se dirigea vers le bureau de son père mais il était totalement vide. En y repensant cela faisait un moment qu'il ne travaillait plus ici mais c'était parce qu'il restait dans son bureau dans l'usine. Elle se demanda si elle devait aller le voir pour lui parler des accusations de l'Avatar. Des accusations qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire. C'était sûrement des concurrents qui profitaient de l'occasion. Elle maudit l'Avatar de l'avoir inquiétée et décida d'aller faire quelques brasses dans sa piscine puis d'aller se coucher. Cependant le sommeil ne vint pas facilement à elle et très tôt le lendemain matin elle partit en direction de l'usine pour trouver son père. Comme prévu il était à son bureau en train de travailler.

" Asami ma chérie ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. " S'exclama-t-il en souriant, il se leva précipitamment pour la saluer.

Malgré elle Asami jeta un coup d'œil sur les travaux de son père mais elle ne pu voir aucun schéma sur ses notes, elle se réprimanda la seconde suivante en sentant les bras de son père autour d'elle.

" Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré cette nuit mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai dormi et j'ai mangé. " Lui dit-il en pointa du doigt son lit d'appoint qu'il avait dans son bureau.

Sa fille lui sourit et elle voulut lui demander sur quoi il travaillait mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment, préférant lui parler franchement. Elle expliqua à donc à son père qu'elle avait eu la visite de l'Avatar la veille au soir.

" Que voulait-elle ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Apparemment elle pense que tu aides Amon. "

Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent et Asami essaya de déceler un once d'inquiétude ou de peur mais son père affichait un visage impartial, puis la seconde suivante il se mit à rire.

" Ce n'est pas drôle papa. " Ajouta-t-elle. " Elle a dit que la police enquêtait sur toi. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Ils ne trouveront rien. Tu sais que je ne n'aide pas cet homme. " Répondit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Asami hocha la tête de soulagement. Bien sûr que son père n'était pas un fou extrémiste.

" Je sais. "

" Allez, retourne travailler. " Lui dit-il en gardant le sourire.

Or l'Avatar n'avait pas mentit en disant que son père faisait une fruit d'une enquête car quelques heures plus tard la police, accompagnée de l'Avatar, vint à l'usine avec un mandat. Asami regarda avec consternent l'Avatar mais elle ne pouvait croiser son regard à cause du masque blanc qu'elle portait. Un fin verre tinté cachait ses yeux. Lin Beifong ainsi que Mako étaient présents et Asami se fit un plaisir de les suivre dans chaque pièce qu'ils visitaient pour prouver que l'Avatar avait tort. Elle resta silencieuse tout le long du tour et il semblait que l'Avatar ne souhaite pas engager la conversation elle non plus.

Très bien.

Cependant un doute s'installa quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de son père. Elle se souvenait très bien avoir surpris son père le matin même en train de travailler sur dossier avec une couverture rouge, or ce dossier était nul par pour être en vue et son père affirma que tous ses travaux se trouvait dans la pièce. Cela pouvait être une simple coïncidence, mais son doute revint une demi-heure plus tard quand Mako s'excusa au nom de l'Avatar et de la police pour le dérangement.

" Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien et une fois qu'on aura visité les sept entrepôts de Future Industries et qu'on aura rien trouvé ton père sera hors de danger. "

Asami hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle se sentait soulagée de voir que Mako ne croyait pas son père coupable mais le dossier rouge lui était resté en tête tout comme les sept entrepôts... Elle avait aidé à faire la déclaration d'impôt de son entreprise le mois dernier et elle était certaine que Future Industries possédait neuf bâtiments, cette usine et les sept entrepôts où se trouvaient les Satomobile et un huitième récemment acheté. Pourquoi son père ne leur avait pas donné l'adresse de ce dernier ? C'était peut-être un simple oubli, après tout il était sûrement vide car elle n'avait jamais rien entendu sur une quelconque marchandise déjà acheminée là-bas. Elle décida de se taire, voulant voir par ses propres yeux.

Tard ce soir-là elle prit sa moto et se dirigea vers le nouvel entrepôt. Elle ne l'avait jamais visité auparavant et fut surprise de le trouver extrêmement petit. Pourquoi son père achèterait-il un tel bâtiment ? Il y avait assez de place pour faire rentrer six Satomobiles au grand maximum. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'aimait pas cela, elle sentait cette boule dans le ventre depuis la venue de la police ce matin. Elle visita l'entrepôt et à chaque seconde elle se sentait de plus en plus rassurée, il était vide et comme elle s'en était doutée il était juste inoccupé pour le moment.

Malheureusement son soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle vit une cigarette au sol. Elle se pencha pour la regarder de plus près quand elle vit une trace d'éraflure. Elle leva les yeux et vit une étagère en fer vide, elle poussa l'étagère et s'aperçut que les traces correspondaient avec les pieds de cette étagère. Le cœur battant elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le sol quand elle sentit un trou, elle accrocha ses doigts et elle souleva avec horreur une trappe.

Sous ses yeux se dessinait un escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus elle descendit les escaliers, laissant la trappe ouverte. Elle marcha quelques minutes quand elle entendit des voix. Elle ralentit puis au détour d'un couloir son cœur s'arrêta.

Face à elle se trouvait le drapeau représentant Amon.

L'Avatar avait-elle eu raison ? Son père faisait-il parti du mouvement visant à enlever la maîtrise de tous les maîtres ?

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle entendit son père parler.

" Comment ça ce n'est pas finit ? Amon en a besoin la semaine prochaine ! Il doit passer à l'action pendant le Tournoi des Maîtres. "

Cette fois ci son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine. Son père lui avait mentit. Il lui avait mentit en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était responsable.

" Je suis désolé Mr Sato mais on a tous entendu parlé de la police ce matin et on pensait que... "

" Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de la police. " Répondit Hiroshi avec colère.

Asami sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes ainsi que sa gorge se nouer, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler son père avec tant de méchanceté à un de ses employés.

" Mais l'Avatar était là. "

" L'Avatar n'est rien, elle ne sera plus un problème après qu'Amon se soit occupé d'elle. Tout comme il va s'occuper de tous ses sois disant maîtres. Maintenant retournez travailler. " Ordonna-t-il de façon encore plus virulente.

" Oui Monsieur. "

Encore abasourdie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre Asami ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son père, en fait elle était presque tentée de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il y avait tant de haine dans ses propos que s'en était douloureux. Elle ne pouvait plus douter maintenant, son père faisait bel et bien affaire avec Amon. Il semblait ressentir cette même colère envers les maîtres. Elle se sentit honteuse de ne pas s'en être rendue compte avant. L'Avatar avait raison, c'était sûrement une conséquence de la mort de sa mère. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

L'Avatar.

Son père avait dit qu'Amon allait passer à l'offensive la semaine prochaine. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que devait-elle faire ?

En premier lieux elle devait partir loin de ce sous terrain secret avant de se faire démasquer par son père. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse loin des bruits de soudures qui indiquaient qu'ils étaient en train de construire une arme pour Amon. Asami parvint à sortir discrètement et à fuir sur sa moto. Elle sortit de la ville pour rejoindre les hauteurs. Elle retira son casque avant de se laisser tomber à terre pour pleurer. Elle frappa le sol avec les poings de rage.

Comment son père pouvait lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu lui mentir ? Comment avait-il pu la trahir ? Ainsi qu'à une grande partie de la ville ?

Un groupe de maîtres du feu n'était pas représentatif de l'ensemble des maîtres.

Et comment avait-elle pu manquer cela ? Comment avait-elle pu manquer le fait que son père s'enfonçait dans un tel côté sombre ?

Elle passa les prochaines minutes à pleurer pour essayer d'extérioriser sa colère avant de prendre une décision radicale. Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un de ce que complotait Amon et son père. Elle ne pouvait pas en toute conscience laisser une telle chose se produire. Elle n'allait pas laisser une partie de la population en terroriser une autre. Sa mère ne l'aurait jamais cautionné et elle non plus. Enlever la maîtrise d'un maître semblait un acte barbare, comme enlever une partie de cette personne. Elle ne pouvait accepter cela.

Qu'importe si son père allait se faire arrêter.

Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, il n'était plus l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Il n'était pas l'homme dont sa mère était amoureuse. Il ressemblait à un homme remplit de rage et de vengeance. Il fallait qu'il prenne conscience de ses actes. Elle pensa à l'Avatar mais elle ne savait pas comment la contacter. De plus elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir l'autre femme, elle était trop fière pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle décida donc d'aller voir la personne envers qui elle avait le plus respect : le chef Beifong.

Asami arriva devant le poste de police moins d'une heure plus tard et elle ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que le chef était encore dans son bureau. C'était un fait connu que la fille de Toph était tout aussi, voire plus, un bourreau de travail.

" Mademoiselle Sato. " La salua le chef de la police quand elle se présenta à son bureau.

Étrangement Asami fut soulagée de voir que Mako n'était pas présent.

" Chef Beifong. " Répondit-elle solennellement.

Asami pouvait sentir le regard perçant de l'autre femme. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir l'air horrible après avoir pleuré, ses yeux devaient être rouges et son maquillage un désastre. Cependant Lin ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous à une heure si tardive ? " Demanda-t-elle.

L'héritière soupira, c'était le moment.

" J'ai la preuve que mon père aide Amon. " Lâcha-t-elle.

Le chef de la police la regarda avec incrédulité, Asami en aurait ri, se doutant que c'était un événement rare dans une vie, mais elle avait d'autres idées en tête.

" Je vous écoute. "

" Il y a un huitième entrepôt qui appartient à Future Industries, j'en viens et il y aura toutes les preuves que vous voulez. Mon père y était tout à l'heure. " Soupira-t-elle en regardant le sol.

Soudain elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule.

" Asami. "

Jamais l'héritière n'avait entendu parler Lin Beifong avant tant de douceur.

" Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? " Continua-t-elle. " Ce que ça veut dire pour votre père ? "

L'expression d'Asami s'assombrit soudainement et Lin retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

" Il a fait ses choix, je fais les miens. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Lin hocha la tête, légèrement impressionnée.

" Vous avez pris la bonne décision. " Lui dit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

" J'espère. " Chuchota-t-elle.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci à tous pour vos retours !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Korra était au restaurant en train de travailler quand Tenzin l'interpella pour lui dire que Lin voulait lui parler. Elle se dirigea avec suspicion vers l'arrière du restaurant où se trouvait un téléphone.

" On sait où trouver Hiroshi Sato et ses inventions. " Lui dit Lin.

" Vraiment ? " S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, pensant que tout avait été vu le matin même. " Comment ? "

" Asami Sato. " Répondit le chef la police la voix grave.

" Oh. "

Korra ne sut trop quoi répondre à cette information, elle se contenta donc de noter l'adresse du lieu de rendez-vous puis elle partit sans attendre. Pema et Tenzin savaient que son devoir d'Avatar était plus important que son service et la laissait partir sans poser de question. Vêtue de son costume et son masque elle retrouva donc Lin et certains policiers tel que Mako, le frère de Bolin au lieu indiqué. Lin les conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée secrète dont lui avait parlé Asami. Ils arrivèrent par surprise et malgré une riposte de la part des employés, les arrestations furent rapidement faites.

Cependant il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hiroshi.

L'Avatar resta en compagnie de Lin, Mako et trois autres policiers pour essayer de le trouver quand ils furent attaqués par un robot qui faisait plus de trois fois leurs tailles. Le robot était bien conçu car il était fait avec des matériaux qui rendait toute maîtrise du métal inutile. Rapidement deux agents furent propulsés au sol, suivit par Mako et le dernier policier. Il ne restait plus que Lin et Korra pour faire face au géant qui était contrôlé par Hiroshi. Korra s'envola pour lui asséner un jet de feu mais elle aussi fut projetée contre un mur violemment. Lin se préparait à passer à l'attaque quand un cri interrompit tout le monde.

" Papa ! "

Tout le monde se tourna vers Asami qui se tenait dans l'entrepôt. Elle semblait essoufflée et ses yeux reflétaient la peur qu'elle ressentait à se trouver ici face à son père.

" Je vous avais dit de rester en sécurité au poste. " Grommela le chef de la police en voyant avancer l'héritière.

Asami ne sembla pas l'entendre, les yeux rivés sur son père dans le robot.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.

Un bruit vint du robot, sa tête se sépara pour laisser entrevoir le corps du dirigeant de Future Insdustries.

" Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Dit-il avec douceur.

" Non ! Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

Le visage d'Hiroshi se ferma.

" Je fais ce qu'on aurait dû faire il y a des années. " Expliqua-t-il avant de pointer du doigt Lin Beifong. " Ces gens se croient meilleurs que nous car la nature leur a donné des dons. Ils ne méritent pas ces sois disant maîtrises. Ils l'utilisent pour faire le mal, pour tuer. Ils ont tué ta mère Asami." Continua-t-il avec ardeur.

" Et ça explique tous ces actes de violences ? Combien de personnes sont mortes à cause d'Amon aussi ? Combien de mères ? "

Son père secoua la tête.

" Ce n'est pas pareil ! "

Asami soupira, son père était perdu dans sa rage et il ne faisait plus la distinction entre le mal et le bien dorénavant. Du coin de l'œil elle vit l'Avatar se relever discrètement. Elle allait attaquer son père, elle le savait et elle devait la laisser faire. C'était ce qui était de juste.

" Papa. " La supplia-t-elle. " Il doit y avoir une autre solution. "

" Non ma chérie, la solution que propose Amon est la seule qui mérite d'être suivie. "

Hiroshi s'avança d'un pas vers elle en même temps que l'Avatar prenait place.

" Viens avec moi. Nous pourrons venger ta mère. Ensemble, comme une famille. "

Les yeux d'Asami se mirent à briller, c'était des paroles vides. Elle secoua la tête doucement, rejoindre son père n'était même pas une option.

" Je ne peux pas. " Murmura-t-elle, pourtant sa voix résonna dans l'entrepôt.

Son père fronça les sourcils en la regardant avec dédain.

" Dans ce cas, si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. Tu n'es plus ma fille. "

Asami écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père lever son bras pour viser son arme vers elle puis tout se passa très vite. Lin se jeta sur elle pour la protéger du tir électrique qu'envoyait Hiroshi et l'Avatar frappa au même moment. Asami atterrit violemment sur le sol dans les bras du chef de la police.

" Ça va ? " Demanda la femme plus âgée.

Mais l'héritière était trop choquée pour répondre. Son père venait de lui tirer dessus. Son père venait de la renier. Elle entendit faiblement Hiroshi grogner de rage suivit d'un bruit sourd. Lin l'aida à se lever alors qu'elle était toujours dans un état second.

" Asami ? "

Revenant à elle Asami croisa le regard de l'autre femme puis elle hocha la tête. Lin se détourna d'elle mais resta à ses côtés, l'héritière l'entendit donner des ordres et soudain elle eut envie de partir le plus loin possible. Elle ne voulait plus être dans cet entrepôt en compagnie de l'Avatar, de son père et de toutes ses machines. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir si son père était toujours en vie ou s'il était mort en servant la cause qu'il croyait comme la bonne. Elle pouvait sentir sa gorge se serrer et les yeux se mirent à piquer.

" Je vous ramène chez vous. "

Asami hocha à nouveau la tête au chef de police avant de la suivre sans un mot. Elles sortirent de l'entrepôt rapidement et machinalement Asami se dirigea vers sa moto mais Lin lui prit doucement le bras.

" Quelqu'un la ramènera. "

L'héritière n'argumenta pas, en réalité elle n'était même pas sure qu'elle aurait été capable de rentrer chez elle en toute sécurité tant son esprit semblait éteint. Lin la conduisit dans un des véhicules de la police et Asami se rendit compte qu'un autre les suivait.

" Certains agents resteront devant chez vous pour la nuit, peut-être un peu plus. " Expliqua Lin.

Asami comprit pourquoi ; parce dès que les habitants de la ville allaient découvrir que son père était impliqué avec Amon certains voudraient des représailles. Certains allaient sûrement penser qu'elle aussi faisait partit de ces fanatiques fous.

Asami soupira, de sombres jours s'annonçaient pour elle.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir lui parut une éternité et une seconde en même temps. Lin l'accompagna en silence jusqu'à son salon. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur l'immense canapé.

" Y-a-t-il quelqu'un que vous aimeriez que je contacte ? " Demanda Lin.

Quelqu'un se demanda Asami. Elle n'avait plus personne maintenant. Sa mère était morte. Son père était un traître. Mako était toujours juste une connaissance maintenant. Elle n'avait pas d'amis proches. Elle avait bien quelques cousins dans la Nation du Feu mais cela faisait des années qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.

Elle avait peut-être Lee son majordome. Mais s'il faisait parti des partisans de Amon lui aussi ? Soudain elle se demanda en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance maintenant.

" Non. " Chuchota-t-elle.

Le visage de Lin se tendit imperceptiblement.

" Je peux appeler Mako… "

Asami secoua la tête doucement.

" Je préfère être seule. "

L'héritière ne savait même pas si elle croyait ses paroles, mais elle allait devoir faire face à cette situation toute seule de tout façon. Autant s'y résoudre à l'avance.

" Ce que vous avez fait ce soir c'était très courageux. "

Asami leva la tête vers Lin pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient dans son salon. Elle vit l'autre femme se tenir droite et fière comme toujours, mais elle pouvait voir de la compassion dans son regard.

" N'importe qui serait fière de vous avoir comme fille. " Finit-elle.

Les larmes qu'Asami retenaient depuis la fin de soirée menacèrent de couler. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Lin. Depuis quand se sentait-elle autant en phase avec l'autre femme ? La femme la plus âgée lui faisait comprendre que son père n'était pas dans son état normal quand il s'était retourné contre elle, que quelqu'un de sain l'aurai accepté. Quelqu'un de sain la voulait comme sa fille. Quelqu'un comme Lin ? Elle se demanda brièvement si l'autre femme avait déjà voulu des enfants malgré qu'elle soit marié à son travail. Avait-elle eu des remords quant à ses choix de vie ?

Asami vit Lin faire un léger pas vers elle mais elle fut plus rapide, elle se leva de son canapé et enroula ses bras autour du chef de la police. Elle la sentit se raidir un instant puis les bras recouverts de l'armure de métal se fermèrent à son tour autour d'elle. L'étreinte était maladroite, entre les deux femmes qui ne laissent pas souvent leurs émotions sortir, mais elle était exactement ce dont avait besoin Asami.

" Merci. " Murmura-t-elle.

Lin ne répondit avec des mots, elle se contenta de serrer la jeune femme un peu plus fort. Asami ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de se retirer des bras de Lin. Elle savait que si elle le laissait vraiment aller, elle allait pleurer durant des heures et elle ne voulait pas retenir l'autre femme plus longtemps.

" Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelez-moi. " Lui dit Lin.

" D'accord. "

Les deux femmes savaient que la réponse de l'héritière était plus ou moins un mensonge et qu'elle ne l'appelait pas. Cependant Lin lui fit un dernier signe de la tête avant de sortir du manoir. Les yeux brillants Asami se dirigea dans sa chambre puis s'effondra dans son lit en pleurs. Elle savait qu'en se levant le lendemain elle allait devoir faire face aux conséquences des actes d'Hiroshi Sato mais pour le moment elle pleurait des actions et des paroles qu'avaient eu son père à son encontre.

L'arrestation du PDG de Future Industries ainsi qu'un grand nombre de ses employés marqua le début du déclin du mouvement d'Amon. Il parvint à tendre un piège à l'Avatar, mais elle était prête et malgré une résistance de sa part Amon fut démasqué en tant que maître, il était capable de maîtriser le sang et c'était ainsi qu'il retirait la maîtrise des personnes. Ses propres disciples se sentant trahis l'abandonnèrent et il fut capturé par l'Avatar et le Chef Beifong.

L'Avatar décida d'aller voir Asami, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue à ce jour mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment allait l'autre femme. Elle avait plus ou moins suivit l'évolution de la vie de l'héritière qui avait été très médiatisée, elle savait par exemple qu'elle avait repris la société de son père et qu'elle n'était allée à aucune des audiences de celui-ci devant de le juge. Cependant ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était comment elle allait vraiment.

Après avoir pris sa décision, elle rendit visite à Asami environ un mois après l'arrestation d'Amon. Tout comme la première fois qu'elle était allée la voir, elle atterrit plus ou moins gracieusement sur son balcon. A travers la vitre elle vit Asami penchée sur le même bureau que la fois précédente et quand elle leva les yeux vers elle, Korra pouvait voir qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus fatiguée. Malgré cela, la même expression se posa sur le visage d'Asami en la voyant.

Korra avala sa salive en se préparant à la colère, maintenant presque inévitable, d'Asami.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? " Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte vitrée.

" Je... Je... Euh... "

L'héroïne se sentit soudainement timide. Face à elle Asami leva un sourcil pour montrer son irritation. Korra se rappela soudain que l'autre femme n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'elle ait dit au président qu'elle l'avait sauvé, elle décida donc au dernier moment de changer de tactique.

" Je... venais vous remercier pour nous avoir livré votre père. "

Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Korra savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Sans surprise le visage d'Asami se ferma encore plus.

" Tu es venue me remercier d'avoir mis mon père en prison ? " Grogna-t-elle. " Quelle délicate attention. "

" Non ! " S'exclama l'Avatar. " Oui... Enfin... "

Asami serra la mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis que l'Avatar était venu la voir pour lui dire que son père complotait avec Amon cela faisait plus d'un mois. Tous les jours étaient une bataille, que ce soit contre la presse, contre l'opinion publique, contre ses actionnaires et ses partenaires commerciaux. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour voir l'Avatar venir lui rappeler que son père était un traître et qu'elle le savait depuis le début. C'était comme si elle venait la narguer et elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

" Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. " Soupira-t-elle en passant sa main sur le front.

Korra fut à nouveau frappée par l'état de fatigue de l'autre femme. Elle voulut s'approcher d'elle mais le regard d'Asami l'en dissuada.

" Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez. " Finit-elle par avouer rapidement.

Levant les yeux au ciel Asami lui répondit.

" Je suis aux anges... " Dit-elle avec sarcasme. " Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et j'ai certainement le temps pour parler avec l'Avatar. "

Comprenant le message implicite de l'autre femme Korra recula d'un pas.

" Je... euh... Je suppose que je vais y aller alors. " Répondit-t-elle.

" Enfin une bonne idée. " Grommela Asami avant de se retourner sans un regard.

L'héroïne soupira mais décida de partir de toute façon. Toute conversation avec Asami semblait toujours finir ainsi. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé que ce serait différent cette fois-ci ? Et pourquoi se laissait-elle toujours impressionner par Asami ? Elle avait vaincu Amon et pourtant dès que l'autre femme lui parlait avec animosité elle perdait tous ses moyens et son courage.

Korra s'affala sur son lit sans arrêter de penser à Asami. L'héritière semblait être toujours dans ses pensées depuis leur rencontre des mois plus tôt et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Asami était magnifique, c'était la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée et elle était à peu près sure que ce serait la plus belle femme qu'elle ne rencontrerait jamais mais ce n'était pas une raison. Elle n'était plus une adolescente qui se laissait guider par ses hormones, elle avait 24 ans !

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se sortir Asami de la tête ? Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix que l'autre femme l'aime ? Ou du moins qu'elle ne soit pas agressive envers elle ? Elle s'était déjà posée cette question après leur seconde rencontre et elle en avait conclu que c'était parce qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait tellement plus à comprendre de l'autre femme que la façade qu'elle renvoyait.

Les derniers événements lui avaient donné raison.

Asami n'avait pas hésité à dénoncer son propre père aux autorités car c'était un terroriste. Elle n'avait jamais nié les actes de son père et en assumait depuis les conséquences avec dignité. Korra le savait bien puisqu'elle avait lu tous les journaux qui parlaient d'elle. Elle se souvint avoir même demandé à Lin comment avait été Asami après qu'elle l'ait ramené le jour de l'arrestation de son père.

Lin avait seulement répondu que c'était une femme forte et qu'elle s'en remettrait. Korra se souvenait très bien de ce moment, elle s'était alors demandé ce que représentait Asami pour elle. Elle s'était souvenue de la mort de la mère d'Asami survenue quelques années plus tôt. Lin avait-elle participé à l'enquête d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Elle avait eu le sentiment que Lin tenait à Asami d'une certaine manière.

Soudain Korra se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait lu tous les journaux qui parlaient d'Asami, elle avait failli assommer Lin de questions sur elle, elle avait failli retourner au poste de police pour lire tout sur l'enquête de la mort de la mère d'Asami, elle était allée la voir dans son manoir sans son autorisation deux fois et apparemment elle se demandait si elle pouvait le faire à nouveau...

C'était comme si elle la traquait !

Elle harcelait Asami, comme Hani avec Sara dans le livre que lui avait donné Pema pour s'occuper. Elle se tourna dans son lit rouge de honte. Asami lui avait bien faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas à faire à elle. Elle devait respecter sa volonté même si c'était contre la sienne.

Korra décida donc qu'elle n'irait plus voir Asami même si au fond d'elle cela la dérangeait. Avec le temps elle arrêterait peut-être de penser à l'autre femme aux yeux verts.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Korra fit ce qu'elle avait décidé et elle ne retourna pas voir Asami tout en faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se jeter sur la lecture des articles de journaux qui la concernait.

Cependant le destin semblait avoir d'autres idée.

En effet plusieurs semaines plus tard Korra était en train de rentrer des caisses contenant des fruits dans le restaurant de Pema en chantonnant brièvement. Elle souleva la dernière caisse et se retourna quand elle percuta quelqu'un, faisant s'envoler les cerises jaunes qu'elle voulait rentrer. Le choc n'était pas violent mais il fut suffisant pour déséquilibrer Korra qui se sentit tomber. En étant l'Avatar elle avait des réflexes très rapide, elle avait le temps de se rattraper en utilisant sa maîtrise de l'air mais à cet instant elle était Korra qui n'avait aucune maîtrise et non l'Avatar. Korra décida donc de se laisser tomber sur le sol avec pour seul amorti ses fesses et même si ce n'était pas chute très grave, ce fut un peu douloureux.

" Je suis tellement désolée. Est-ce que ça va ? "

Korra leva rapidement les yeux en entendant la voix de la personne qu'elle venait de la percuter. Sous ses yeux se tenait Asami Sato avec un regard inquiet. La jeune femme au sol ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sort n'en sortit. Asami marcha vers elle et elle l'aida à se relever. Korra sentit les mains douces de l'autre femme contre ses bras et la soudaine chaleur de ses mains sembla la réveiller.

" Tu es Asami Sato. " Dit-elle.

Korra écarquilla les yeux en s'entendant parler, elle aurait voulu se n'excuser pas lui dire qu'elle la reconnaissait. L'autre femme se mit à rire gentiment et Korra rougit en l'entendant rire ainsi pour la première fois.

" Oui et toi ? " Demanda-t-elle avec son sourire toujours accroché sur les lèvres.

" Korra. "

Asami se détacha d'elle doucement et tendit sa main.

" Enchantée de te connaitre Korra. "

La jeune femme lui prit la main en tremblant légèrement.

" Oui... Moi aussi. " Bredouilla-t-elle.

Asami retira sa main avant prendre une cerise qui avait atterrit sur son uniforme de travail. Korra baissa ses yeux et se rappela qu'elle devait à l'origine rentrer les caisses de fruits, alors elle se baissa pour ramasser les cerises Asami fit de même.

" Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. " Ajouta Asami en l'aidant à remettre les cerises.

" Ce n'est rien moi non plus. " Répondit Korra en souriant légèrement.

Tout en finissant de ranger les fruits jaunes Korra regarda Asami à ses côtés, en se demandant ce que faisait l'autre femme ici. Elle vit qu'elle avait dans ses mains un sac de la parfumerie Soami. C'était une parfumerie qui venait d'ouvrir depuis quelques mois et qui avait une riche clientèle. Il semblait que l'héritière de Future Industries faisait de cette fameuse clientèle. Les deux jeunes femmes ayant fini de remettre les cerises dans la caisse se levèrent de concert.

" Merci beaucoup, je suis encore désolée. " Dit Korra.

Asami lui sourit à nouveau et l'autre femme se dit qu'elle ne l'avait vu autant sourire depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

" Je pense que nous sommes assez excusées toutes les deux. C'était un accident. " Répondit Asami avec sagesse.

" Oui, et bien merci encore. Je... Je ne veux pas te retarder encore plus. Tu as surement pleins de choses à faire, une compagnie à gérer et tout. " Balbutia-t-elle.

Toujours de bonne humeur Asami haussa les épaules.

" En fait pas vraiment. "

Elle leva les yeux vers l'enseigne du restaurant de Pema avant de reporter son attention sur Korra qui avait la caisse de cerises dans ses mains.

" En fait je pense que je vais prendre un thé et peut-être une pâtisserie. "

" Oh... Oui bien sûr. Les pâtisseries de Jinora sont excellentes. "

Asami fit signe à Korra de passer devant.

" Dans ce cas je te suis Korra. "

Rougissant encore la jeune femme qui savait maîtriser les quatre éléments se dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup comment Asami prononçait son prénom.

" J'ai encore deux caisses à rentrer et je suis à toi. " Lui dit-elle avant de rougir encore plus en comprenant le sous-entendu dans ses paroles.

Cependant l'autre femme n'en fit pas cas et s'assit en prenant le menu sur la table. Korra rangea rapidement les caisses restantes puis retourna voir Asami. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement confuse, l'héritière était tout simplement adorable. Elle commanda le dessert du jour ainsi qu'un thé au jasmin tout en gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Cette Asami était tellement différente de celle qui s'emportait facilement contre l'Avatar. Or s'il y avait bien un moment où Korra lui aurait pardonné d'être agressive c'était bien en ce moment avec toute la pression qu'elle recevait à cause de son père. Pourtant elle était ici, assise tranquillement dans un restaurant après avoir aidé une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer à ramasser ces cerises, à boire un thé, à apprécier sa pâtisserie en félicitant Jinora pour l'avoir faite, tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps avec la serveuse qu'elle avait bousculé plus tôt.

Oui, Korra était bel et bien confuse.

Tandis qu'elle apportait l'addition à Asami, Korra croisa le regard d'Opal qui aidait Jinora en cuisine en attendant que Pema ne revienne. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air conspirateur de son amie mais ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant rejoindre Asami qui l'attendait à sa table. L'héritière lui paya sa commande avant de se lever.

" Attends que je t'apporte le change. " Lui dit-elle en voyant la somme qu'elle avait laissé et qui était bien supérieure de ce qu'elle devait.

Asami lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

" Pas la peine. Ce gâteau et le service étaient d'excellente qualité. " Dit-elle à voix baisse.

Korra se mit à nouveau rougir ne sachant quoi répondre puis Asami posa sa main sur son bras en serrant doucement.

" Je reviendrai surement d'ailleurs. Bonne journée Korra. "

" Bonne journée. " Répondit-elle, encore hébétée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

L'héritière avait tout juste fermé la porte du restaurant que déjà Opal l'interpella.

" Alooooors... " Ronronna-t-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

" Quoi ? " Grommela Korra.

Opal se mit à rire fort, faisant se retourner un couple qui mangeait tranquillement.

" Asami Sato vient seulement de passer une heure à flirter avec toi. Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. "

Korra prit l'argent qu'allait laissé Asami avec brusquerie puis elle se dirigea vers la caisse.

" Elle ne flirtait pas avec moi. " Grommela-t-elle, les joues rouges.

" Mais bien sûr... " Dit Opal d'un ton moqueur. " Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux tes biceps pour des raisons esthétiques. "

Les mains de Korra tremblèrent légèrement en déposant l'argent tout en rougissant pour l'énième fois.

" Tu... Tu crois. " Bredouilla-t-elle, avec une tinte d'espoir.

" Crois-moi Korra. Tu lui plais. " Lui assura son amie.

Elle plaisait à Asami ? Elle plaisait à Asami quand elle était Korra ?

Elle était à nouveau confuse. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de l'héritière la première fois elle avait voulu tout savoir sur elle, cependant elle s'était vite rendue compte que cela allait être compliqué au vu des réactions qu'elle engendrait chez Asami. Or Asami l'avait toujours rencontré quand elle était l'Avatar et maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontré en tant que Korra il semblait, si elle était Opal, qu'Asami était intéressée elle aussi.

Honnêtement ? Korra ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Elle était autant l'Avatar que Korra et ces deux personnes rencontraient des humeurs diamétralement opposées chez Asami.

Cette dernière avait dit qu'elle reviendrait mais le ferait-elle ? Korra soupira en se dirigeant vers un groupe de jeunes qui rentraient dans le restaurant. C'était peut-être un fait unique. Asami ne reviendrait peut-être jamais et elle n'aurait pas à se tordre l'esprit à essayer de comprendre cette femme. Malheureusement cette rencontre inopportune n'avait fait que titiller sa curiosité et remettre en question sa décision de laisser l'héritière tranquille.

Asami quant à elle rentra chez elle plus légère après son thé, sa pâtisserie et sa rencontre avec la serveuse. Ces quelques heures furent les plus normales et les plus heureuses qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis que son père avait capturé. Elle se sentit contente d'avoir eu l'idée de se garer plus loin pour marcher un peu afin de s'aérer l'esprit.

Ce fut un total succès.

Korra avait semblé légèrement stressée autour d'elle mais elle savait qu'étant quelqu'un de public elle pouvait faire face à ce genre de réaction à sa présence. Cependant elle ne pouvait se sortir de la tête le sourire de l'autre jeune femme. Son sourire mais aussi ses yeux envoûtants et ses biceps alléchants. Asami se lécha imperceptiblement les lèvres en pensant à la façon dont ses épaules étaient sculptées et elle était certaine que son torse était aussi impressionnant d'après ce que laissait entrevoir le débardeur du restaurant. Elle s'imagina passer ses mains sur ses bras, ses épaules, son ventre...

Oh. Merde.

Elle allait très certainement retourner voir Korra. Elle allait certainement revoir la belle serveuse.

Effectivement elle retourna au restaurant de Pema la semaine suivante. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Korra à l'intérieur en train de servir. Le restaurant de Pema était plus rempli que la dernière fois car c'était l'heure de manger. Son cœur sauta légèrement dans sa poitrine quand les yeux bleus de Korra croisèrent les siens. Asami lui offrit un sourire coquet avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rentrer dans le restaurant.

" Bonjour Asami. " La salua-t-elle timidement.

" Bonjour Korra. "

Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques instants en silence avant qu'Asami ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

" J'aimerai manger. "

Korra était choquée de voir le retour de l'héritière. Depuis la semaine dernière elle n'avait pu se sortir Asami de la tête maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu sous un autre jour.

" Oh oui, bien sûr. "

Elle accompagna Asami jusqu'à une des tables libres avant de lui tendre le menu.

" Merci. " Lui dit-elle en prenant le menu, laissant les doigts se toucher quelques instants.

Korra retira sa main en rougissant.

" Tu veux un thé en attendant ? "

" Avec plaisir, au jasmin ? "

La serveuse hocha la tête et partit préparer la commande d'Asami. Elle croisa Opal qui lui fit un clin d'œil en voyant la présence de l'héritière. Korra grogna légèrement sans lui répondre réellement.

" Ton thé. " Dit Korra en le posant sur la table.

" Merci. "

Korra lui sourit avant de prendre sa commande. Malheureusement elle ne pu parler aussi longtemps avec Asami que la fois précédente à cause de nombres de clients qu'il y avait ce jour-là. De plus Asami devait retourner travailler elle aussi.

" Ça m'a fait plaisir de revenir. " Lui dit la jeune femme aux yeux verts en lui tendant l'argent.

" C'est vrai. " Répondit Korra, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Asami se pinça les lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

" A bientôt ? "

Korra lui sourit.

" A bientôt. "

L'héritière quitta le restaurant et Korra la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus voir Asami. Elle se remit rapidement au travail, se doutant que quelque part dans le restaurant Opal la regardait en se moquant amicalement.

XXX

" Korra ? "

La jeune femme se tourna vers Tenzin qui venait de l'interpeller.

" Lin t'attends au poste, il y a un problème. "

Korra hocha la tête gravement, voyant l'air sérieux de son mentor. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour mettre sa tenue traditionnelle de la tribu de l'eau ainsi que son masque blanc afin que tous puissent la reconnaître en tant que l'Avatar. Elle prit son planeur et s'envola vers le poste. Elle trouva Lin dans son bureau en compagnie de Mako.

" Qu'y-a-t-il ? " Demanda-t-elle en glissant son masque de son visage, Mako et Lin faisaient partie de son cercle proche qui connaissait sa véritable identité.

" Asami Sato a été enlevé. " Annonça le chef.

Le sang de l'Avatar ne fit qu'un tour.

" Quoi ? " S'étrangla-t-elle.

" Des maîtres viennent de la kidnapper, apparemment un groupe de rebelles essayent de se venger d'Amon et ses disciples. "

Korra serra les dents, se demandant quand cette histoire entre les maîtres et ceux qui n'avaient aucune maîtrise des éléments allaient enfin s'arrêter.

" Elle s'est bien défendue, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. " Continua Lin en lui montrant le plan de la ville qu'elle avait étalé sur son bureau. " Mes agents les traquent depuis quelques jours et nous avons réduit leur quartier général à trois lieux. "

Lin pointa du doigt les trois possibles emplacements qui étaient entourés en rouge.

" Chef ! " S'exclama un agent en entrant précipitamment dans bureau.

Korra remit rapidement son masque pour ne pas se faire reconnaître tandis que Lin allait s'emporter contre la personne qui venait de les interrompre, cependant elle n'en eut pas le temps.

" On a détecté des mouvements dans l'ancien stade. " S'exclama-t-il.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus Korra s'élança hors du poste de police, rapidement suivit par Lin, Mako et d'autres policiers.

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

" Qui sont les autres ? "

Asami retint un gémissement en sentant une énième claque frapper sa joue. Une fois la douleur et le choc passé elle serra les dents, il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures depuis qu'un groupe d'individu l'avait encerclée en sortant de son usine pour la kidnapper. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses cours de self-défense, elle avait été capturée. Ses ravisseurs étaient trop nombreux et en plus de cela utilisaient les éléments, ou du moins la terre, l'eau et le feu. Depuis ils la torturaient pour avoir des noms de personnes qui auraient travailler pour Amon.

" Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas car je ne faisais pas partie du mouvement... "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà une autre claque retentit suivit d'une brûlure sur le bras.

" Tu diras ça à d'autres salope. On sait très bien que tu les aidais. "

Le nœud du problème était que les personnes qui l'entouraient ne voulaient pas entendre raison, ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était de mèche avec son père et par conséquent Amon. Asami se mordit les lèvres quand elle sentit à nouveau qu'un maître la brûlait sur son bras, elle baissait les yeux et vit que ses manches étaient en lambeaux depuis un petit moment et que sa peau faisait voir les stigmates de ses brûlures. Elle se demanda brièvement combien de temps il fallait aux guérisseurs pour faire disparaître ces marques, en effet si elle restait prisonnière trop longtemps elle aurait des séquelles à vie, comme le Seigneur Zuko. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle réussisse à s'enfuir... Ou que quelqu'un la trouve.

Soudain elle sentit quelque chose l'étouffer, un maître était en train d'utiliser sa maîtrise de l'eau pour la noyer et alors qu'elle allait s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène la pression disparue. Elle inspira un grand coup quand des mains lui tirèrent les cheveux violemment.

" Qui sont les autres ? " Grogna son agresseur.

Encore un peu étourdie, Asami répondit à nouveau qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle dut subir cet interrogatoire musclé mais alors qu'elle commençait à perdre patience et espoir un fracas se fit entendre. Asami cru reconnaître le bruit d'une porte défoncée, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Rapidement il se fit entendre des bruits de combats.

Asami sourit.

Quelqu'un était venu.

Elle essaya de lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle était faible et avait du mal à suivre. Tout ce qui comptait finalement c'était qu'elle avait enfin la paix.

" Asami ? "

L'héritière leva les yeux en entendant son prénom. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

L'Avatar était venue la sauver.

Comme tout bon héros.

Cependant elle était trop soulagée pour faire la fine bouche. Elle sentit que l'Avatar lui défaisait des liens puis elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs. L'Avatar la transporta jusqu'à l'extérieur avant de s'envoler en la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Asami sentit une légère irritation d'être dans les bras d'acier de l'Avatar, mais elle resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas donner trop de satisfaction à l'héroïne. L'Avatar atterrit devant un hôpital avant d'entrer en trompe à l'intérieur comme si le lieu lui appartenait.

" J'ai besoin de quelqu'un et vite. "

Asami serra les dents en voyant l'autre femme donner des ordres mais quand elle fut doucement placée sur un brancard elle en fut reconnaissante.

" Merci. " Murmura-t-elle, même si son ego était blessé elle pouvait reconnaître que l'héroïne l'avait sortie du pétrin.

L'Avatar hocha la tête puis elle fut emmenée au loin. Asami perdit connaissance quelques secondes après qu'une guérisseuse s'occupe d'elle, se sentant enfin en sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se rappeler où elle était. Un de ses premiers réflexes fut de regarder ses bras. Ils étaient blancs, sans aucune trace de brûlures, elle soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que les guérisseurs avaient réussis à faire que sa peau soit à nouveau douce et lisse. Elle vit que sur la table à ses côtés il y avait un verre d'eau ainsi que de quoi manger. Au milieu de son petit repas une guérisseuse vint lui rendre visite. Elle semblait assez veille, presque trop pour encore travailler et portait une tenue bleue, ne faisant aucun doute sur ses origines de la tribu de l'eau.

" Mademoiselle Sato ! " L'accueillit-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. " C'est un plaisir de vous voir réveiller. "

" Merci. " Répondit-elle poliment. " Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? "

" Près de 12 heures, Mademoiselle. Il a fallu plus d'une heure pour s'occuper de toutes vos blessures. " Lui expliqua-t-elle tout en prenant ses bras dans ses mains pour l'ausculter. " Mais je pense que nous en avons enfin fini. Comment vous sentez-vous ? "

" Mieux. " Sourit-elle légèrement en se souvenant de la souffrance dans laquelle elle était quand elle avait été amenée ici. " Un peu courbaturée, mais je me sens bien mieux. "

" Bon. Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. "

La guérisseuse lui sourit un instant avant de reprendre.

" La police veut vous parler quand vous vous sentirez prête. Ils viendront ici, nous voulons vous garder encore un jour pour être sûr que tout va bien pour vous. "

Asami hocha la tête, pas surprise une seule seconde par ces informations.

" Ils peuvent passer quand ils veulent. "

" Bien, j'en parlerai au chef Beifong. " Lui assura-t-elle. " Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? "

" Un autre verre d'eau serai bien. "

La guérisseuse prit le verre vide et commença à partir mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

" Je voulais vous dire Mademoiselle que même je suis un maître je ne cautionne pas du tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous poussiez avoir quoi que ce soit avec Amon. J'étais là quand vous avez inauguré l'aile ouest de ce centre de soin, vous aviez parlé de longues minutes avec la fille d'un de mes collègues... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. "

Asami fut touchée par les propos de la vieille femme et un sourire sincère ce dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Mais quand l'Avatar a dit que vous l'aviez aidé pour capturer votre père et... "

" Quoi ? " S'exclama Asami.

La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils puis réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Oh j'oubliais, vous étiez en train de vous remettre. Mais peu de temps après vous avoir déposé, l'Avatar a fait une annonce publique pour dénoncer l'acte de ces criminels. Elle vous a défendu avec ferveur, expliquant qu'elle avait toujours cru en vous et a révélé le rôle que vous aviez eu dans la capture d'Hiroshi Sato. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de courageux Mademoiselle Sato. " Expliqua-t-elle avec une once de passion dans sa voix.

Asami quant à elle ne su quoi répondre et pour ne pas froisser la vieille elle hocha la tête avec rigueur.

" Merci. " Bredouilla-t-elle. " Pouvez-vous m'apporter de l'eau s'il vous plait ? Ou du thé si vous avez ? " Demanda-t-elle pour se débarrasser d'elle.

" Bien sûr ! J'arrive bientôt... Le temps que l'eau chauffe. " Dit-elle avant de sortir.

L'héritière avait toujours les mâchoires serrées en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu dire exactement l'Avatar au monde. Elle demanderait à la guérisseuse de lui apporter le journal du jour par la même occasion. Elle se doutait que sa capture, torture puis son sauvetage par l'héroïne de Republic City devait déjà faire la une. Même si elle était reconnaissante pour l'Avatar d'être venue la sauver, elle était irritée de savoir qu'elle avait pris sa défense sans son consentement. Elle pouvait faire sa propre défense toute seule ! Et le public n'avait pas forcément besoin de savoir qu'elle avait aidé à ce que son père, aussi traître soit-il, se retrouve derrière les barreaux. De plus elle savait que les maîtres qui l'avaient enlevée faisait partie d'une infime minorité qui la croyait coupable.

" Pour vous mademoiselle Sato. "

Asami prit le thé qui lui était donné avec gratitude.

" Le chef Beifong m'a fait savoir qu'elle viendrait dans l'après-midi. Vous avez le temps de vous reposer un peu avant son arrivée. " L'informa la vieille femme.

" Merci beaucoup. Dites pouvez-vous me trouver le journal d'aujourd'hui s'il vous plait. "

La guérisseuse lui sourit en acquiesçant avant de la quitter à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement le journal entre les mains ses craintes furent fondées. L'Avatar l'avait défendue comme si elle n'était qu'une simple victime dans l'histoire. Il n'y avait aucune trace du fait qu'elle avait tenue tête face à ses agresseurs, elle était certaine d'en avoir blessé au moins trois. Seul l'acte héroïque de l'Avatar était mis en avant, tout comme son discours qui demandait aux gens de Republic City de la laisser tranquille, car elle n'avait rien à avoir avec son père. Asami serra les dents en lisant cela, car c'était faux. Elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec lui, seulement elle ne s'était pas laissée tomber dans la haine et la vengeance comme lui.

La colère qui coulait dans son corps à cet instant n'avait rien à faire, bien entendu.

" Bonjour. "

Asami fut coupée dans ses pensées en entendant Lin qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

" Bonjour. " Lui répondit-elle en posant le journal, qu'elle avait lu un trop grand nombre de fois.

" Comment vous vous sentez ? " Demanda l'autre femme, une très légère pointe de préoccupation était perceptible dans sa voix et Asami ne la manqua pas.

" Très bien, juste un peu fatiguée. "

Lin vint prendre place sur la seule chaise qui se trouvait au côté de son lit. Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques instants puis Asami lui offrit un timide sourire, ce qui sembla sortir le chef de police de sa torpeur.

" Les personnes qui vous ont kidnappé ont été appréhendés. Cependant j'ai besoin d'entendre votre version des faits pour voir s'il ne nous manque personne ou s'ils ont eu des complices. " Dit Lin en prenant un carnet pour noter le discours de l'ancienne captive.

Asami lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle pu voir un regard de fierté quand elle dit à l'autre femme qu'elle s'était battue quelques minutes, mettant trois assaillants au sol.

" Les leçons de self défense ont fonctionné. " Commenta Lin, ayant été une des premières à lui suggérer après la mort de sa mère.

" Pendant un moment oui. "

" Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine Asami, c'est déjà très bien. " La rassura-t-elle.

L'héritière hocha la tête, prenant le compliment qui lui était offert avant de continuer son récit.

" Je me suis réveillée dans cette salle noire et ils ne faisaient que me demander les noms des personnes avec qui mon père et Amon étaient associés. Il y avait deux maîtres du feu, une de l'eau et deux de la terre. Mais je pense que l'Avatar les a tous... "

" Oui, nous les avons trouvés ainsi que quelques autres. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un petit groupe d'extrémistes. Ils ont tous été touchés d'une façon ou d'une autre par Amon. "

" Ils cherchaient à se venger. " Dit Asami voyant en leur action de reflet de celles de son père.

" Oui. Et ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. " Annonça-t-elle avec la plus grande assurance, son ton surpris légèrement Asami par ailleurs.

La jeune femme le savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir été capturée et torturée pendant des heures. Asami sentit la main de Lin sur son bras et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait zonée pendant quelques minutes. Le chef avait eu le temps de ranger son carnet sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue.

" Je dois y aller mais est-ce que ça va ? "

" Oui, oui... Je pense à pleins de chose c'est tout. " Essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

Lin retira sa main et Asami manqua sa chaleur rassurante puis elle vit le chef se lever pour partir. Soudain la blessée sentit le besoin de lui parler.

" Vous vous souvenez quand vous m'avez ramené chez moi après avoir arrêté mon père ? " Demanda Asami.

L'autre femme lui faisant face lui fit un léger signe de tête.

" Vous m'aviez demandé si je voulais appeler quelqu'un pour venir me voir et j'ai dit que je préférais être seule. "

Lin ne parla toujours pas mais l'encourage à continuer en hochant à nouveau la tête.

" J'ai apprécié vous avoir ce jour-là et je suis contente de vous avoir ici maintenant, même si c'est pour une enquête. En fait depuis la mort de ma mère vous êtes là quand j'en ai besoin. " Murmura-t-elle, les joues un peu rouges de sa confession. " Je ne veux pas vous faire peur ou quoi que ce soit mais... Ce que je veux dire c'est... Merci pour tout. Pour être là pour moi quand personne... "

Le visage de Lin sembla fondre instantanément et elle s'approcha d'elle.

" Je ne prends pas mal. " Lui assura-t-elle.

Puis à la surprise d'Asami Lin se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Le cœur de l'héritière se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, se rappelant quand c'était sa mère qui lui donnait ce genre de baiser rassurant le soir avant de dormir. Asami s'en voulu pendant quelques instants de transférer l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa mère à Lin Beifong. Cependant le regard de gratitude et les yeux légèrement brillants de l'autre femme stoppèrent ses regrets.

" Je te répète ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, si tu as besoin tu peux m'appeler. "

" Merci... Lin. "

Les deux femmes se sourirent un instant puis la plus âgée laissa Asami pour retourner travailler.

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

" Hum... Bonjour ? "

Asami leva les yeux de ses notes que Lee lui avait amené peu après que Lin soit, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était blessée qu'elle devait arrêter de travailler après tout. Elle vit que cette fois ci sur le pas de la porte se tenait l'Avatar. Les yeux d'Asami brillèrent. Parfait. Elle était prête à recevoir l'autre femme. Et par recevoir elle voulait dire lui reprocher sa dernière prise de parole publique.

" Avatar. " La salua-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Korra sous son masque, mais si elle aurait pu elle aurait vu la grimace de l'héroïne. Korra se mit à douter, se demanda encore une fois si elle avait eu raison de venir prendre des nouvelles d'Asami. Du moins en tant qu'Avatar. Cependant elle avança tout de même vers la femme qui était sur le lit.

" Vous êtes venue voir comment la pauvre femme se remettait de son enlèvement ? "

Ouais, elle n'aurait pas dû venir en tant que l'Avatar se dit-elle en entendant le venin dans la voix de l'autre femme.

" Ce n'est pas... "

" Alors vous êtes venue pour un autre merci c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour défendre mon honneur comme ça... "

Les reproches et l'inquiétude de ces dernières heures eurent raison de Korra pour une fois.

" Ça me rassure... " Répliqua-t-elle.

Asami fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

" Quoi... " Dit-elle avec confusion.

" Non, je pensais que vous alliez me reprocher d'être venue vous sauver, car apparemment vous avez un sacré complexe de supériorité... " Continua-t-elle avec véhémence.

" Un complexe de supériorité ? C'est vous qui dites ça ? C'est qui est passe tous les jours dans le journal ? " S'exclama Asami férocement.

" Alors c'est ça ? Vous êtes jalouse... "

" Mais pas du tout ! " La coupa-t-elle.

" Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'ai rien fait pour vous et vous me traitez comme si tout était de ma faute. "

Asami allait répondre mais l'Avatar leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

" Vous savez quoi ? La prochaine fois vous vous démerdez. " Finit l'Avatar avant de partir sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'héritière.

Cette dernière était muette sur son lit, vraiment surprise par l'excès de colère de la part de l'Avatar. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de réaction de l'héroïne, soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Habituellement c'était elle qui parlait violemment à l'autre femme puis la laissait en plan. Elle était confuse de voir que les rôles avaient été inversée ce soir-là. Or malgré sa confusion ses sentiments étaient toujours les même, elle ne voulait pas d'aide de la part de l'Avatar. Et comment osait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait un complexe de supériorité ? Cela lui allait très bien de ne pas avoir sa photo ainsi que tous ses faits et gestes relatés dans le journal.

Avatar stupide.

Finalement elle put rentrer chez elle comme prévu le lendemain. Ses domestiques l'accueillirent avec plaisir et furent aux petits soins avec elle ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir. Mako vint aussi lui rendre visite quelques jours plus tard pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui dire que toutes les personnes qui l'avaient capturé étaient maintenant sous les barreaux. Elle fut heureuse de le revoir, il lui avait un peu manqué. Cependant elle fut irritée quand il lui parla de l'Avatar et de sa surprise de savoir qu'elle était venue la voir.

" Elle ne va jamais voir les blessés, vous êtes proches ? " Demanda-t-il.

Asami faillit s'étrangler en entendant cela. Elle et l'Avatar proches ? Et puis quoi encore ?

" Pas du tout. "

Mako grimaça en entendant la réponse virulente de son ex petite amie et la connaissant il décida de ne pas insister. Asami quant à elle ne parvint pas à se sortir sa remarque de la tête après son départ. Pourquoi l'Avatar continuait d'occuper ses pensées ? Pourquoi venait-elle toujours la sauver ? Pourquoi venait-elle la voir ? Ne pouvait-elle pas rester loin d'elle ?

XXX

Asami sourit inconsciemment en voyant la devanture du restaurant de Pema. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait mieux, qu'elle avait rattrapé son retour dans son travail elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour pour voir Korra. Ces derniers jours elle avait beaucoup pensé à la jeune femme aux yeux bleus envoûtant, des pensées bien plus agréable que celles sur l'Avatar.

En rentrant dans le restaurant cependant sa bonne humeur se dissipa en se s'apercevant que la belle serveuse n'était pas présente. Ce fut Opal qui vint à se rencontre.

" Asami. " L'accueillit-t-elle en souriant.

" Salut Opal. " Répondit-elle en le lui rendant, malgré sa déception de ne pas voir Korra.

Elle se souvenait de l'autre femme quand elle était sortie quelques fois avec elle et Bolin le frère de Mako quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Opal était douce mais avait un caractère pétillant et elle avait passé de très bon moment en sa compagnie.

" Tu viens manger ? " Demanda-t-elle. " Je suis désolée mais Korra n'est pas là aujourd'hui. " Ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sous-entendu dans la voix.

Asami rougit légèrement en voyant l'expression de la serveuse mais hocha la tête tout de même. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait elle pouvait entendre la radio présente dans la cuisine qui diffusait des informations, apparemment l'Avatar avait été vu en train de se battre contre des membres d'un gang qui seraient relié au Lotus Rouge. Un groupe de terroriste qui commençaient à sévir en ville depuis peu. L'héritière soupira en se demandant quand Republic City allait enfin avoir la paix.

Le repas fut bon, comme à chaque fois, cependant sans la présence de Korra c'était différent, même si elle fut heureuse de retrouver Opal. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de manger, les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent de Bolin et sa participation, ainsi qu'à Mako, au tournoi des Maîtres. La saison allait bientôt commencer pour eux et les autres maîtres.

" Il y a un tournoi amical dans deux semaines. Je suis encore leur sponsor et j'ai des places dans la section VIP. Tu peux venir si tu veux. " Lui proposa-t-elle. " Korra peut venir si elle aime. " Ajouta-t-elle.

" Il faut que je demande à Pema et Tenzin mais oui j'aimerai bien et je suis sûre que Korra aussi. " Répondit Opal en souriant.

" Génial, je passerai vous amenez les places dans la semaine. "

Opal hocha la tête avant de devoir retourner travailler. Asami la salua puis elle partit à son tour. Sa compagnie l'attendait.

Plus tard ce soir-là quand Korra revint Opal l'informa de la visite d'Asami ainsi que de sa proposition pour aller voir le tournoi amical. Korra resta stupéfaite face à cette information. Une fois encore elle était confuse. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Asami elle était l'Avatar et le ton était monté entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne reverrait pas l'héritière à cause de cela. Or la tension avait été entre Asami et l'Avatar, pas Asami et Korra. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi faire, elle était encore un peu en colère contre elle pour sa réaction excessive envers Asami, contre l'autre femme pour l'agresser verbalement à chaque fois qu'elle était l'Avatar. Cependant elle était assez tentée d'aller voir le Tournoi des Maitres, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y aller depuis qu'elle était à Republic City et Opal semblait vraiment vouloir supporter son petit ami.

Asami réapparut dans le restaurant quelques jours plus tard avec comme promis les places pour le jeu. L'héritière rejoignit Korra avec sourire et l'héroïne se sentit rougir en voyant Asami avec son air doux.

" Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. " Lui dit-elle alors que l'autre femme prenait sa place derrière une table.

Sa confusion s'évapora rapidement, préférant apprécier ces quelques instants avec Asami se laissant tomber dans la conversation. Elle décida de lui dire ce qu'elle aurait voulu quand avait été la voir en tant qu'Avatar.

" J'aurai aimé venir te voir quand tu étais blessée, mais je ne savais pas si j'aurai pu. " Confessa-t-elle.

Asami sourit et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine en s'imaginant avoir reçu la visite de Korra.

" Tu aurais pu. " Répondit-elle en sentant ses joues se tinter de rouge.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant bêtement quelques instants puis Opal passa près de Korra et la bouscula légèrement. Cela ramena à la réalité les jeunes femmes.

" Que puis-je faire pour toi ? " Demanda Korra en prenant sa commande.

Asami regarda rapidement le menu avant de faire son choix. Tout comme les fois précédentes elles prirent le temps de parler pendant que l'héritière mangeait, cependant Korra évita de lui parler du fait qu'elle ait été capturée. Après tout elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, elle préférait lui demander comment se passait son travail, sa restauration d'une veille moto ainsi que leurs pronostics sur les équipes du Tournoi des Maîtres.

" Combien je te dois aujourd'hui ? "

Korra lui sourit avant de secouer la tête.

" C'est offert par la maison. "

" Quoi ? Non pas du tout. "

" C'est pour ne pas être venue te voir, c'est un cadeau de bon rétablissement. " Expliqua Korra.

" Non, je vais très bien maintenant. Laisse-moi payer. " Répliqua-t-elle.

" Tu nous offre déjà des places pour le Tournoi. "

" Elles me sont offertes. Laisse-moi payer pour Pema. Tu peux m'offrir un repas dans un autre restaurant. " Proposa Asami, un peu surprise de sa propre audace.

Les yeux de la serveuse s'écarquillèrent légèrement, elle aussi surprise mais elle sourit en rougissant.

" D'accord. On peut faire comme ça. " Accepta-t-elle.

" Bien. " Répondit Asami en lui tendant une grosse somme d'argent comme à chaque fois. " A la semaine prochaine alors Korra. "

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il fallut un peu de temps à Korra pour réaliser qu'elle allait voir un match de Maîtres en compagnie d'Opal mais surtout d'Asami. Elle avait encore du mal à faire face aux deux réactions antagonistes de l'héritière en sa présence. Opal avait raison, elle avait l'impression qu'elle flirtait avec elle quand elle était juste Korra, la serveuse Korra. Habituellement elle intéressait les gens quand elle était l'Avatar. Elle était flattée de savoir qu'Asami l'appréciait en tant qu'elle-même.

Cependant elle était aussi l'Avatar, c'était elle et ses anciennes vies. Elle était les deux... Elle se sentait donc en conflit. D'autant qu'elle aimait beaucoup Asami, elle l'aimait quand elle lui parlait gentiment et lui racontait sa vie, quand elle se comportait avec elle d'une façon humaine et simple. Pas l'agressivité qu'elle recevait en tant que l'Avatar.

Opal et Korra retrouvèrent Asami devant le nouveau Stade moins d'une demi-heure avant le début du Tournoi amical. Asami portait une robe pour l'occasion tandis qu'Opal et Korra étaient habillées dans des tenues simples aux couleurs de la terre et de l'eau respectivement. Asami, comme souvent, portait une tenue qui rappelait ses origines du royaume du feu. Sa robe, noire et rouge n'était pas aussi sophistiquée que celle qu'elle avait porté lors de la réception du président Raiko, Korra apprécia grandement ce changement dans la garde de robe de l'héritière.

De toute façon Korra était certaine qu'Asami serait belle dans n'importe quelle tenue. Sa tenue habituelle avec son pantalon noir qui laissait deviner de longues jambes et une veste de moto qui lui donnait un air un peu sauvage.

Asami était magnifique. Toujours.

Cette dernière les accueillit avec le sourire avant de les mener jusqu'à sa tribune VIP. Les trois jeunes femmes entreprirent une conversation passionnée sur le Tournoi en mangeant les quelques toasts qui leur avait été offert, les avantages d'être avec une personne importante qui avait de l'argent.

Finalement la voix du commentateur les fit se tourner vers le ring et elles prirent place pour profiter du spectacle. Opal, de façon pas si subtile que cela, s'assit à une extrémité, obligeant ainsi Korra à s'asseoir à côté d'Asami. En se rendant compte de manège de la jeune femme l'héritière ne put s'empêcher de rougir, malheureusement Korra passa tout le temps du Tournoi les yeux rivés sur le spectacle. Comme si elle en faisait partie. Asami sourit discrètement, elle savait que Korra n'avait jamais vu de Tournoi auparavant.

Certaines fois il semblait que l'autre femme voulait être sur le ring. Elle pouvait comprendre ce sentiment, quand elle était plus jeune elle aussi voulait y participer, sa mère avait dû lui expliquer qu'elle ne possédait aucune maîtrise, l'empêchant de pouvoir faire partie d'une équipe. L'héritière se mit à compatir avec Korra, qui n'avait aucune maîtrise elle aussi, contrairement à Opal qui pouvait maîtriser l'air. Or celle-ci non plus ne pouvait participer car seul l'air était le seul élément qui n'était pas présent dans une équipe, car il n'y avait pas assez de maître pour cela.

L'équipe de Mako et Bolin avait une nouvelle recrue cette année, une jeune femme de la tribu de l'eau du Nord et qui semblait s'être bien adaptée aux deux frères.

" Elle est bonne", commenta Korra.

" Oui et Mako l'aime beaucoup et... Je crois que c'est réciproque ", lui dit Opal d'un air taquin.

Korra lui sourit doucement. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup le policer comparé à Bolin, il avait un caractère réfléchit et parlait peu. Cependant son métier lui tenait à cœur, il voulait faire la différence à son niveau. Korra savait que Lin l'estimait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

" Allons rejoindre notre équipe préférée ", annonça Asami à la fin du Tournoi.

Opal sautilla de joie et Korra sourit avec tendresse en voyant son amie heureuse de pouvoir rejoindre son petit ami. Asami les conduisit dans les vestiaires où elles trouvèrent sans difficulté l'équipe qu'elles étaient venues encourager.

" Opal ! ", s'exclama Bolin en voyant la jeune femme arriver.

Il se précipita vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mako leva les yeux devant cet affichage de sentiments mais un sourire légèrement moqueur était visible sur ses lèvres.

" Asami, Korra ", salua-t-il les deux autres femmes.

" Bonsoir Mako ", répondit Asami avec respect tandis que Korra lui fit un signe de la main en souriant doucement.

" Je vous présente Sumi, notre maître de l'eau ", dit-il en posant sa main sur le dos du dernier membre de l'équipe.

Asami avait entendu Opal dire qu'elle soupçonnait que lui et Sumi s'appréciaient plus que des amis et en voyant son ancien petit ami agir avec l'autre femme elle ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle. Ils se tenaient un peu plus près que nécessaire et il était plus tactique qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle se rappela quand c'était avec elle qu'il agissait ainsi.

Une pointe de nostalgie s'empara d'elle, Mako était quelqu'un de bien et elle se dit que s'ils avaient essayé plus dur ils auraient pu être encore ensemble.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Korra et sa nostalgie se dissipa. Elle laissa ses yeux se poser ses bras croisés de la jeune femme, son haut laissait entrevoir ses muscles et une fois encore Asami se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'entretenir ainsi. Quelques instants plus tard elle croisa le regard de Mako qui semblait s'être rendu compte de sa rêverie. Le policier leva un sourcil et elle se mit à rougir instantanément. Cependant Mako lui sourit discrètement et elle sentit plus légère en voyant cela.

Bolin interrompit leur échange silencieux en annonçant qu'avec Opal ils allaient partir ensemble pour profiter de leur soirée. Asami sourit en regardant partir les deux tourteaux.

" Et si nous allions manger nous aussi ? ", proposa-t-elle.

" Je dois refuser, je travaille tôt demain ", s'excusa Mako.

" Moi aussi ", dit Sumi voyant que son coéquipier avait refusé l'offre.

" Et toi Korra ? ", demanda Asami, le cœur battant.

D'un côté elle se sentait soulagée que les maîtres aient refusé son offre qui pouvait la laisser seule avec la serveuse, d'un autre elle avait peur du refus de Korra.

" Je te dois toujours un repas il me semble ", lui répondit Korra avec le sourire.

Asami croisa à nouveau le regard de Mako mais reporta rapidement son attention sur Korra.

" C'est vrai. Allons-y alors. "

L'autre femme hocha la tête et elles laissèrent Mako et Sumi dans les vestiaires. Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de manger quand un restaurant qui se trouvait non loin du Stade. Le restaurant était plus grand que celui de Pema, mais il était tout de même chaleureux. Asami vit avec humour que Korra s'empressa de commander trois plats contenant de la viande, car la famille de Tenzin était végétarienne et le restaurant suivait cette idée. La serveuse n'avait donc très peu d'occasion pour manger de la viande. Korra avait un appétit étonnant mais une fois encore avec le corps impressionnant ce n'était pas une surprise qu'elle ait besoin de nourriture pour être en forme.

La conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes se tourna principalement autour des matchs qu'elles venaient de voir, mais aussi d'Opal et Bolin, Mako et Sumi ainsi que des futurs travaux et projets d'Asami. Korra avait habillement réussis à éviter de parler d'elle, car à part son emploi de serveuse elle passait la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner avec Tenzin ou Lin quand elle n'était pas en vadrouille dans la ville sous le masque blanc de l'Avatar.

Asami lui proposa de la ramener jusqu'au restaurant de Pema, où derrière se trouvait la demeure de la famille de Tenzin dans laquelle vivait Korra.

La serveuse fronça les sourcils en voyant la moto de l'autre jeune femme.

" Tu n'es jamais monté sur une moto avant ? ", se moqua gentiment Asami.

" Non... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de monter sur cet engin de mort ", répliqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Cependant sa curiosité fut plus forte et elle accepta de prendre place derrière Asami. Elle comprit son erreur la seconde suivante quand elle fut obligée de se plaquer contre Asami. Son corps entier réagit à la chaleur de l'héritière devant elle. Elle fut soulagée qu'elle lui ait prêté un casque, permettant ainsi de cacher sa rougeur. Comme promit Asami la déposa devant le restaurant de Pema.

" Merci beaucoup pour la soirée ", lui dit Korra en lui rendant son casque.

Elle se sentait encore sur un léger nuage. Asami lui sourit à travers son casque.

" Merci à toi. "

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants en silence quand une satomobile qui passait non loin les réveilla de leur contemplation.

" Bon euh... Je devrai y aller ", bredouilla Korra en passant sa main sur la nuque.

" Oui. A bientôt ? ", demanda Asami avec espoir.

Korra hocha la tête avant de se précipiter dans le restaurant, laissant Asami toute souriante sur sa moto. En rentrant dans sa chambre Korra était toujours sur son nuage, trop heureuse de la soirée qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de ses amis mais aussi d'Asami.

Cependant son état de bien être se dissipa le lendemain quand elle revêtit à nouveau sa tenue d'Avatar. Elle avait presque oublié que le Lotus Rouge était toujours en train de terroriser la ville et que c'était son devoir de mettre fin à cela. Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet elle se rappela aussi du dégoût d'Asami pour elle sous cette forme.

Sa culpabilité refit alors surface. Asami n'aimait qu'une seule partie d'elle alors qu'elle aimait toutes les parties d'héritière. Elle sentait comme si elle trahissait ses anciennes vies mais surtout Asami en lui cachant une partie de sa vie. Elle se sentit maussade à cause de cela puis finalement elle décida d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Asami la méprisant tant quand elle était sous les traits de l'Avatar.

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Asami n'avait aucune conscience du dilemme de Korra et continua de venir quelques fois au restaurant pour la voir. Certaines fois la serveuse était bien présente mais d'autres fois elle était dehors à vadrouiller en tant que l'Avatar. Asami profita de ces occasions pour se rapprocher d'Opal qui était aussi quelqu'un de très attachant. Cependant les quelques fois où elle réussit à voir Korra il y avait toujours du monde dans le restaurant et elle se retrouva frustrée de ne pas pouvoir passer quelques temps avec Korra sans une interruption par quelqu'un. Elle voyait bien que la serveuse était plus distante à cause de cela et elle voulait retrouver leur légère complicité de la soirée où elles avaient été voir le Tournoi des Maîtres et où elles avaient dîné ensemble. L'héritière décida donc de rendre visite à Korra en soirée proche de l'heure de fermeture.

" Hey Asami ", la salua-t-elle en la voyant arriver.

Malgré le sourire de Korra Asami pouvait voir que quelque chose avait l'air de tracasser l'autre femme. Un peu comme les fois précédentes à vrai dire. Asami se demanda alors si son attitude légèrement lointaine était réellement dûe à la présence d'autres clients comme elle l'avait supposé ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Cependant Korra prit place à ses côtés après lui avoir offert une tasse de thé et lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée, la regardant avec intérêt. Asami chassa ses pensées négatives de son esprit, peut être qu'elle s'imaginait des choses. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de commencer à parler.

Korra écouta attentivement et essaya de participer à la conversation le plus possible mais elle n'arrivait pas à être aussi sincère avec Asami ces derniers temps. Le fait qu'elle soit l'Avatar ne quittait pas son esprit. Finalement son salut vint quand la radio qui se trouvait dans la cuisine arrêta la douce musique et passa son bref flash d'information de la journée, le commentateur expliqua comment l'Avatar avait sauvé une dizaine de personnes dans la matinée. Korra vit Asami froncer les sourcils et profita de l'occasion pour lui parler de son alter-ego.

" Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je suis heureuse que l'Avatar t'ai sauvée ? "

Korra se sentit ses joues chauffer en disant cela, elle savait que d'une certaine façon elle était en train de se lancer des fleurs. Asami se contenta de grogner.

" Quoi ? ", demanda la serveuse innocemment.

Asami soupira en regardant Korra. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait bon cœur et une partie d'elle aimait le fait que Korra lui ait dit cela, cependant le fait qu'elle souligne le fait que ce soit l'Avatar qui l'ait sauvée la rendait un peu désagréable. Néanmoins elle jugea qu'il était normal pour Korra d'être étonnée de sa réaction et elle décida qu'elle avait le droit de la comprendre.

" C'est juste l'Avatar... ", répondit-elle.

Korra essaya de ne pas reculer en entendant Asami prononcer son autre nom avec dégoût.

" Elle est tellement... "

Le cœur de la serveuse bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses. Asami sembla chercher ses mots durant quelques secondes.

"... prétentieuse ! "

Les yeux de Korra se mirent à briller de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une tel adjectif pour la qualifier.

" Comment ça ? ", demanda-t-elle.

" Elle se pavane partout dans la ville comme si tout lui appartenait ", grogna-t-elle.

Korra fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Asami ne la regardait plus. Elle pouvait voir que l'autre femme était dans son propre monde, sûrement en imaginant se trouver en face de l'Avatar. Si seulement elle savait...

" Elle se sent obligée de dire à tout le monde qu'elle a sauvé la pauvre petite Asami Sato ! Elle est si fragile avec son traître de père... ", continua-t-elle, toujours sans prêter la moindre attention à Korra.

Cette dernière se lécha les lèvres avec nervosité. Elle sentait qu'Asami venait de se fermer à ses côtés. Elle se demanda si elle devait se défendre ou non.

" Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler ", finit Asami.

Bien.

Il semblait que la décision avait prise pour elle. Korra ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer devant le ton sec de l'autre femme mais elle hocha la tête puis demanda à Asami de lui parler de sous nouvel employé maladroit. La diversion eu l'effet escompté car la jeune PDG s'emporta dans le récit de la dernière catastrophe du jeune homme. Korra se mit à rire et hocha la tête aux bons moments, mais en réalité elle se sentait encore plus perdue qu'auparavant.

Prétentieuse ?

Était-elle réellement ainsi ?

Que penserait Asami si elle savait qu'elle l'avait trompée tout ce temps ? Pire, qu'elle lui avait posée des questions sur elle même ?

Elle repensa à la fois où elle était allée la voir à l'hôpital, déjà Asami avait été contrariée du fait qu'elle ait parlé à la presse. A cette époque elle lui avait dit, de façon plus désagréable il était vrai, que l'héritière avait été jalouse de l'attention qu'elle recevait. Était-ce vraiment cela ? Ou au contraire était-ce parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle dans la presse ?

" Korra ? "

La voix de Jinora interrompit le discours d'Asami et les pensées de Korra.

" Oui ? "

La fille de Tenzin, qui était jusqu'à présent restée dans la cuisine, sortit la tête pour parler à son amie.

" Tu as bientôt fini ? J'ai besoin d'aide ici... Je ne veux pas me coucher trop tard. "

Asami s'excusa avec embarras en se rendant compte qu'elle avait accaparé la serveuse un long moment. C'était son objectif quand elle était venue ici mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir gênée, comme si elle avait été prise sur le fait.

Le restaurant était vide depuis plus d'une demi-heure et elle avait pensé que Korra était libre pour être avec elle mais il était évident qu'elle avait encore du travail à faire.

" Je suis désolée de t'avoir gardée si longtemps ", répéta-t-elle en voyant Korra se lever.

" Ce n'est rien ", répondit-elle en souriant.

Asami se leva à son tour et déposa quelques pièces sur la table pour son thé. Elle vit que la serveuse allait refuser mais son regard appuyé la convint de ne pas faire d'histoire.

" Bien... Je devrais aller aider Jinora ", dit Korra en passa sa main sur son cou, signe d'une légère nervosité.

L'héritière sourit en la voyant ainsi et elle prit cela pour un bon signe.

" Je pense que oui. J'ai été heureuse de te voir ce soir ", lui dit-elle.

Korra lui sourit et se mit à bouger inconfortablement. Asami eut pitié d'elle et fit le prochain mouvement. Elle se pencha doucement vers elle et vit les yeux de l'autre jeune femme s'agrandir à cette action. Asami déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Korra avant de se retirer quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait laissé ses lèvres sur la peau de Korra un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. En se détacha elle resta tout de même assez proche de Korra, espérant que l'autre femme comprendrait l'indice et l'embrasser à son tour. Sur les lèvres de préférence.

Le conflit était légèrement visible dans les yeux de Korra et finalement elle s'écarta d'un pas. La serveuse ne voulait rien de plus que de se rapprocher à nouveau d'Asami autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Elle lui avait mentit depuis leur première rencontre devant le restaurant. Comme pour la convaincre encore plus au loin la radio diffusait une autre information sur les récentes activités du Lotus Rouge.

Devant le silence de la serveuse Asami décida à nouveau de prendre les devant, ne sachant que Korra était en proie à un dilemme.

" Bonne soirée Korra. A bientôt ", lui dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Korra hocha la tête, sentant son corps trembler face à la d'affichage d'affection qu'Asami venait de lui offrir. Quand la porte du restaurant se ferma elle serra la mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation continuer ainsi. De nombreuses semaines plus tôt elle avait pris une décision ; ne plus approcher Asami. Elle s'était promis de le faire en tant qu'Avatar, mais il fallait aussi qu'elle le fasse en tant que Korra. C'était trop dangereux. La belle héritière occupait ses pensées presque continuellement, son conflit envers elle ne la quittait pas. Mais elle était l'Avatar, Raava l'avait choisie pour une raison, elle l'avait choisit pour restaurer l'équilibre et si elle passait son temps à penser à Asami et non à combattre le Lotus Rouge ce n'était pas bon. Elle devait restait concentrée sur l'Avatar et ses devoirs envers le monde. Elle savait qu'être l'Avatar et avoir une vie personnelle, notamment une vie amoureuse, n'étaient pas incompatibles mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait se permettre un tel luxe.

" Korra ? "

La voix de Jinora la ramena à la réalité mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Asami elle lui dirait qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se voir. Cela mettrait ainsi fin à son dilemme. Si elle ne la voyait plus elle ne sentirait plus coupable de lui mentir sur la véritable identité. C'était aussi simple que cela.

A l'autre bout de la ville Asami rentrait chez elle, le sourire plaqué sur son visage comme si elle pouvait toujours sentir la douceur de la joue de Korra contre ses lèvres.

XXX

Asami finit sa flûte de champagne pour cacher son ennui. Un des conseillers du président Raiko était en train de lui parler depuis plus d'une dizaine de minute et ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle en avait rien à faire. A vrai dire le jeune homme était trop concentré à parler de son dernier projet de loi sur le ramassage des poubelles. Asami n'avait quasiment pas parlé mais il n'avait pas l'air de le prendre mal. En fait Luka, le jeune homme, était très certainement le type de personne qui aimait entendre le son de sa voix. L'héritière laissa son regard se porter sur le reste de la réception qu'avait organisée le président pour l'anniversaire de son élection.

Un flash blanc attira son regard et son corps se tendit en voyant que l'Avatar était elle aussi présente. Elle parlait à un homme d'un certain âge avec une tenue de la tribu de l'eau. Asami se demanda brièvement depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient. Elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelques fois auparavant mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui il était. Elle pensait brièvement à demander à Luka de lui dire de qui il s'agissait mais cela ressemblerait à un intérêt pour l'Avatar et elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour l'Avatar !

Surtout quand elle se rappela de la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues à l'hôpital. L'Avatar était partie avec perte et fracas, la laissant un peu pantoise dans son lit. Cependant elle s'était reprise depuis et si l'Avatar voulait une autre confrontation elle était plus que prête.

Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur Luka qui continuait à lui parler, ne remarquant toujours pas qu'elle était ailleurs dans ses pensées. Asami hocha la tête aux moments appropriés pour ne pas le froisser tout en continuant de jeter quelques coups d'œil vers l'Avatar qui passa de personne en personne pour leur parler.

" Vous voulez danser ? ", lui demanda Luka après avoir fini d'expliquer sa loi.

Le premier réflexe d'Asami fut de refuser, cependant elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire et peut-être qu'il se tairait enfin pendant qu'ils dansaient. En plus elle aimait danser alors pourquoi pas ?

Elle prit la main de Luka en souriant puis il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse le dos droit. Asami lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air fier et assuré que le conseiller abordait à ses côtés. Malheureusement il se trouva qu'il avait plus ou moins mérité son assurance, ses pas de danse étaient fluides et faciles à suivre se rendit compte Asami. Luka était vraiment en très bon danseur. Il la conduisait avec fermeté et souplesse sur la piste et elle vit de nombreux invités se tourner vers eux pour les regarder danser. L'Avatar y compris et Asami se essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Korra tandis que Luka la faisait tourner autour de lui. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu proposer à la belle serveuse de venir avec elle ce soir. Elle se maudit pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, elle s'imagina soudainement danser avec Korra et non Luka. Cela lui aurait donné l'excuse parfaite pour toucher ses bras, et donc ses biceps, en toute légitimé. Elle était n'était pas sûre que Korra sache danser, après tout dans la tribu du sud les danses étaient différentes d'ici, cependant elle savait qu'elle aurait pu la convaincre de venir avec elle sur la piste de danse. Peut-être qu'elle aurait même pu avoir ce baiser dont elle rêvait et dont elle sentait qu'il était proche. Elle était retournée une fois au restaurant depuis leur presque-baiser de fin de soirée mais malheureusement Korra avait été absente ce jour-là.

L'héritière dût revenir à la réalité quelques secondes plus tard quand la danse prit fin. Luka s'inclina respectueusement devant pour la remercier.

" Je dois malheureusement vous laisser pour le moment, le président Raiko me fait signe. "

Asami jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et vit qu'effectivement le président les regardait intensément.

" J'ai passé un moment agréable avec vous Mademoiselle Sato. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir.", dit-il en s'inclinant à nouveau.

L'héritière lui sourit discrètement sans répondre, le jeune homme ne sembla pas le prendre mal et partit rejoindre le président qui l'attendait toujours. Asami quant à elle s'éloigna de la piste de danse pour retourner près du buffet où elle prit une seconde flûte de champagne.

Luka aurait plu à son père. Ce fut une des premières réflexions qui vint à l'esprit d'Asami. Il était instruit, cultivé, beau, bien construit et malgré le fait qu'il parlait trop et qu'il était un peu arrogant, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait un bon fond. Elle-même aussi pouvait être arrogante, notamment quand il s'agissait ingénierie, et savait qu'elle avait un physique avantageux. Ils étaient assez semblables.

Et il ne maîtrisait aucun élément.

Cette dernière réflexion s'imposa à elle et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

De toute façon qu'importe qu'il aurait plu à son père ou non. Il n'était plus ici. Il était dans une prison à payer pour ses crimes.

Elle vida la moitié de sa flûte la seconde suivante. Asami ne resta pas seule bien longtemps à son plus grand ennui. Plusieurs personnes défilèrent sous ses yeux pour d'insignifiantes et futiles conversations, lui laissant tout le temps de jeter quelques regards à l'Avatar qui semblait passer un agréablement moment à rire en compagnie d'une jeune femme de la nation du feu. Finalement ce fut Zhu Li, l'assistante de son associé déjanté Varrick qui vint à son secours, si on pouvait dire... Apparemment Varrick avait prévu une surprise pour la soirée et demandait son aide.

L'excuse était parfaite, elle profita donc de l'occasion pour sortir de la salle de réception. Asami finit donc sa soirée à aider Varrick avec sa machine qui fabriquait des pizzas et les lançaient à plus de deux mètres de distance. Étrangement, de nombreuses personnes furent conquises par l'invention de Varrick, ce qui permit à Asami de pouvoir s'éclipser de la soirée dans trop de faire remarquer. En prenant la veste elle vit l'Avatar au loin. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une dernière fois sur l'héroïne avant de sortir et tandis que son chauffeur la conduisait chez elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait bu que deux verres mais elle préférait rester prudente, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas croisé la route de l'Avatar durant la réception. En fait si Asami avait plus ou moins fait le tour de salle, l'Avatar quant à elle avait toujours été à l'opposé d'elle, un peu comme si elle l'évitait.

Asami aurait dû se sentir soulagée, voire heureuse d'un tel comportement de la part de l'Avatar or un sentiment étrange l'habitait. Puis son habituel agacement reprit place, pourquoi continuait-elle de s'occuper de l'Avatar ?

Ce fut donc confuse qu'Asami se glissa dans son lit.

 **A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

"Korra !"

La serveuse se tourna vers Tenzin d'un air épuisé. Ces derniers temps l'Avatar était de plus en plus sollicitée à cause du Lotus Rouge. Elle, Tenzin, Lin et Kya prenaient la menace très au sérieux. Ils avaient même eu un soutien de la part du Seigneur Zuko, l'ami de l'Avatar précédent. Aang avait lui aussi eu à faire à Zaheer et ses alliés.

A l'époque ils avaient pensé que la menace que représentait le Lotus Rouge avait été maîtrisée avec la mort de Zaheer et l'emprisonnement de P'li, sa compagne, Ming-Hua et Ghazan ses deux autres principaux associés. Malheureusement depuis peu il s'était avéré que Zaheer n'était pas mort et il avait réussi à libérer les trois compagnons. Leur plan était encore imprécis tout comme leurs actions, ce qui rendait tout le monde sur les nerfs.

A cause du Lotus Rouge, cela faisait quelques jours que Korra n'avait pas eu un sommeil reposant et elle passait de moins en moins de temps au restaurant et de plus en plus à s'entraîner avec Tenzin ou Lin quand elle n'était pas en reconnaissance à droite et à gauche, ou en train d'étudier un plan d'action.

En entendant le maître de l'air l'appeler Korra se douta qu'elle allait devoir à nouveau partir à la poursuite du Lotus Rouge. Elle soupira doucement, pour une fois elle aurait aimé passer une soirée calme à travailler dans le restaurant de Pema avec cette dernière, Opal, Jinora, Kai, qui avait vu son nombre d'heures de travail augmenter depuis son départ, et Ikki. Korra se dirigea vers lui doucement et il l'entraîna à l'écart, confirmant ses suspicions.

"Lin vient d'appeler. Il y a une effraction chez Future Industries."

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa violemment. Elle n'avait pas revu Asami depuis la soirée où elle avait été présente en tant qu'Avatar. Ce soir-là elle avait tenu sa propre promesse et n'était pas allée la voir malgré son envie. Asami avait été vêtue d'une robe noire et rouge, comme à son habitude et comme à son habitude elle avait attiré tous les regards tant elle était belle. Elle se souvenait la légère jalousie qui l'avait envahie en la voyant discuter avec un beau jeune homme du conseil ainsi qu'en dansant avec lui. Peu après Asami n'avait plus été vue tandis que l'homme avec qui elle parlait était toujours présent. Ils n'étaient donc pas rentrés ensemble s'était-elle dit. Même si elle savait qu'en réalité elle n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose à dire par rapport à cela.

"Elle a envoyé une équipe mais tu peux y être plus rapidement."

Korra hocha la tête puis donna son plateau à Tenzin pour aller se changer. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi Lin l'avait appelée pour une effraction. C'était le genre de délit dont elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper au début, quand elle venait d'arriver à National City. Or depuis Amon et juste après le Lotus Rouge, Lin ne l'appelait que pour ce type de problème. Elle s'habilla rapidement, si elle l'avait appelée c'était parce que cela devait donc avoir un rapport avec le Lotus Rouge.

A l'aide de son planeur elle arriva rapidement devant l'usine principale de Future Industries. D'un simple coup d'œil elle vit que la police n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle rentra dans l'usine, toujours en volant pour aller plus vite. Derrière des carcasses de satomobiles, elle trouva Asami Sato en personne, avec deux employés et...

Les corps de trois personnes allongés sur le sol.

Korra atterrit en souplesse à leur côté les faisant sursauter. Asami leva sa main qui tenait un gant électrisant, que son père avait construit pour Amon et ses fidèles, en signe de défense. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Korra pour comprendre ce qu'il avait dû se passer ici. L'héritière qui, comme l'avait appris la serveuse en parlant avec elle, avait pris des cours de self-défense et avait réussi à arrêter les intrus comme pouvaient en témoigner les corps inconscients sous ses yeux.

"Avatar...", l'accueillit un des employés avec un sourire.

"Vous arrivez après la bataille", continua Asami en croisant les bras.

Ah.

Toujours le même enthousiasme de la part d'Asami envers l'Avatar.

L'héroïne vit du coin de l'œil ses deux employés bouger avec inconfort. Ils semblaient visiblement mal à l'aise de l'accueil qu'avait offert leur patronne à l'Avatar. Asami s'en rendit compte et lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait la suivre afin qu'elles puissent parler.

"Surveillez-les", ordonna Asami à ses employés puis s'éloigna vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

Sans discuter Korra la suivit.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?"

"Cela me semble évident", rétorqua Korra.

"Alors maintenant l'Avatar s'occupe d'un simple cambriolage ? Vous n'avez pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?"

En réalité Korra était assez d'accord avec Asami, elle pouvait laisser la police s'occuper de cela. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi Lin l'avait envoyée ici.

Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'Asami.

Lin savait qu'elles se connaissaient et elle-même semblait tenir à Asami. Vu sous cet angle il était assez compréhensible qu'elle l'ait informée de la tentative de cambriolage. Or Lin n'était pas au courant qu'Asami et l'Avatar ne s'entendait pas aussi bien que Korra et Asami.

"En plus comme je l'ai dit tout est sous contrôle. On n'avait pas besoin de vous ici", continua Asami avec vigueur.

L'adrénaline coulait encore furieusement dans ses veines, son combat avec les trois intrus s'étant terminé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se sentait puissante et avait encore envie de se battre. Elle voulait affronter l'Avatar, surtout qu'elle avait encore en tête le fait que l'Avatar l'ait ignorée à la soirée du président. Une part d'elle voulait se venger et elle le voulait maintenant.

"Asami...", soupira Korra, elle ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec l'autre femme à nouveau.

"Quoi ?"

L'Avatar voulut se passer la main sur son visage puis se rappela de la présence de son masque.

"J'étais inquiète d'accord", répondit-elle, sans le vouloir elle pointa du doigt le gant dans la main d'Asami.

Cette dernière s'en rendit compte et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

"Inquiète que je devienne comme mon père c'est ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas des maîtres ceux-là", expliqua-t-elle.

"Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !", s'offusqua Korra.

"Alors quoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi la puissante Avatar est venue ici ce soir ?", demanda Asami fermement.

"Parce que je tiens à toi !", s'exclama-t-elle forcement, son filtre semblant avoir disparu avec ses heures de sommeil.

Les deux femmes se figèrent face à l'aveu de l'Avatar. Elles se regardèrent en silence quelques instants puis des sirènes de police de firent entendre. Cela sortit Korra de sa transe, sans attendre de réponse d'Asami elle s'envola loin de l'usine, loin d'Asami.

Korra maudit Lin et sa prévoyance. Elle voulait oublier ces dernières dix minutes.

Si elle avait décidé de ne plus parler à Asami c'était pour éviter ce genre de mésaventure.

Malgré son envie de se fondre dans son lit et ne plus lever Korra retourna au restaurant pour travailler, tout en continuant de se maudire à chaque seconde pour avoir trop parlé.

Asami quant à elle bloqua les paroles de l'Avatar dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus y penser. Elle rejoignit la police, dont Lin et Mako qui venaient d'entrer dans le son usine. Elle leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, les deux employés qui avaient été témoins de toute la scène confirmèrent ses dires. L'héritière vit avec satisfaction l'air impressionné de Mako et son collège et le clin d'œil fier de Lin.

Cependant quand elle fut à nouveau seule chez elle, dans son manoir les paroles de l'Avatar revirent vers elle comme un tsunami.

 _Parce que je tiens à toi._

Malgré son irritation et sa surprise, Asami devait avouer que cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Cela expliquait pourquoi l'Avatar semblait tourner autour d'elle dès le début. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle était venue la voir à l'hôpital. Elle devrait se sentir flattée : elle avait charmé, sans le vouloir, l'Avatar. Beaucoup d'habitants de Republic City en rêvaient et seraient jaloux d'une telle attention. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, ce sentiment dans son bas ventre était juste une réaction normale. Elle appréciait se sentir ainsi désirée, rien de plus...

Asami essaya de s'en tenir à cette explication. En effet de son côté elle n'était certainement pas attirée par l'Avatar. Elle était attirée par Korra, elle avait des sentiments pour Korra ! Elle allait bientôt embrasser Korra !

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu depuis la première fois qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur la serveuse.

Ce fut avec cette idée qu'elle entreprit de rendre visite à Korra le lendemain soir dans le restaurant de Pema. En la voyant la serveuse serra la mâchoire mais elle n'était pas si surprise de la voir arriver. Opal avait informé Korra qu'Asami était revenue deux fois au restaurant pour la voir, mais à chaque fois elle avait été dehors en train de chasser le Lotus Rouge. En parlant de ces terroristes la radio était en train de passer un rappel de leur dernière attaque qui avait coûté la vie à deux personnes. Cela l'encouragea encore dans son idée de s'éloigner d'Asami le plus vite possible.

"Salut !", la salua l'héritière en s'approchant d'elle en souriant.

Korra lui offrit un sourire crispé et l'autre femme s'en rendit compte.

"Tout va bien ?"

La serveuse soupira, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de reposer son attention sur Asami.

"Suis-moi."

En fronçant légèrement les sourcils Asami la suivit en silence. Korra la conduisit à l'arrière du restaurant derrière un paravent ce qui leur donna une certaine intimité pour parler. Asami ouvrit la bouche mais l'autre femme fut plus rapide.

"Ecoute Asami, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus se voir", dit-elle clairement, préférant ne pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

"Qu... Quoi ?"

Asami avait les yeux exorbités dû au choc. En venant voir Korra ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

"Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?", demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Korra s'était doutée qu'elle voudrait des explications mais elle préféra ne pas lui en donner. Elle ne voulait pas se trahir en tant qu'Avatar et finalement elle préférait presque qu'Asami lui en veuille, cela la tiendrait à l'écart.

"Rien, ce n'est pas toi mais..."

"C'est à cause de la dernière fois ? C'est parce que je suis une fille ?", la coupa-t-elle.

Leur relation n'avait jamais été clairement établie entre elles, Asami avait rapidement voulu plus que de l'amitié mais peut être que Korra ne l'avait pas compris ainsi et elle paniquait à cause de cela.

"Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça."

Elle pouvait voir l'air désemparé d'Asami et son premier réflexe fut de vouloir la consoler mais elle se rattrapa au dernier moment. Il fallait qu'elle éloigne Asami d'elle. Non seulement pour Asami et ses devoirs d'Avatar, mais aussi pour elle, elle devenait folle autour d'Asami à assumer deux identités. L'autre jeune femme serait furieuse si elle apprenait qu'elle était en réalité l'Avatar et en plus de cela elle était en danger en continuant d'être à ses côtés. D'après leurs dernières et seules informations, le Lotus Rouge en avait après elle. S'ils découvraient l'importance que pouvait avoir l'héritière pour elle ils étaient tout à fait capable de l'utiliser contre elle.

Asami méritait bien mieux qu'elle.

"Tu mérites mieux que moi", avoua-t-elle malgré tout.

"C'est n'importe quoi !", s'offusqua l'autre femme.

"Je le sais... Crois-moi", souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. "C'est fini Asami."

Il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait eu quelque chose, se dit l'héritière en serrant les dents.

"Ecoute, si tu veux continuer à venir ici c'est ton choix mais je ne te servirai plus. Je suis désolée mais c'est mieux comme ça."

Le silence d'Asami était effrayant, presque autant que ses yeux et son visage fermé.

"Au revoir Asami", bredouilla Korra avant de partir.

La serveuse se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un plat puis retourna dans la salle pour travailler. Elle espéra qu'elle n'aurait pas à parler d'ici quelques minutes tant sa gorge était serrée. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Asami sortir du restaurant sans regarder derrière.

Cette dernière retourna dans son manoir, elle parvint à tenir le coup jusqu'à sa chambre puis elle s'effondra sur son lit. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'en rendant visite à Korra aujourd'hui elles allaient s'embrasser. A la place Korra avait plus ou moins rompu avec elle. Personne n'avait jamais rompu avec elle auparavant ! Cela venait toujours de son initiative ou comme avec Mako, d'un commun accord. Là elle se sentait délaissée, abandonnée. Elle avait mis tant d'espoir en Korra. Elle se sentait si bien avec elle, jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle fusion avec quelqu'un comme avec Korra. Elle aurait dû insister ! Se battre plus. Mais elle revit l'air décidé de la serveuse et soupira. Korra avait semblé si sûre d'elle.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait demander à Opal plus d'informations, se dit-elle en se raccrochant à ce mince espoir.

Les jours suivants furent agités pour elle, elle se plongea dans le travail pour oublier Korra cependant son subconscient avait d'autres projets pour elle. Elle revivait sans cesse le rejet le Korra mais en plus de cela elle rêvait de l'Avatar. Dans ses nuits l'Avatar la consolait, elle la prenait souvent dans ses bras pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Et à chaque rêve cela marchait. Et chaque matin Asami se plongeait encore plus dans son travail pour éviter d'avoir à penser à l'Avatar et à Korra.

Finalement elle décida de retourner au restaurant et comme elle lui avait annoncé Korra ne s'occupa pas d'elle. Ce fut Opal qui s'approcha d'elle en souriant avec douceur. Asami se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dans la salle alors que Korra l'évitait. Elle proposa donc à l'autre serveuse de sortir boire un verre avec elle quand elle aurait le temps. Opal accepta avec joie. Malheureusement elle ne put en apprendre plus sur les raisons du rejet de Korra. Cela ne l'empêcha de passer un bon moment en compagnie d'Opal, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil.

Opal n'était pas Korra.

 **A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Avant tout, merci à tous pour vos retours :DDDD Je vous informe que cette fic aura en tout 12 chapitres.

Il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Chapitre 10**

La radio était allumée dans le bureau d'Asami. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps, comme pour occuper ses pensées pour ne pas avoir à penser à Korra. La radio ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de penser à l'Avatar, l'héroïne était leur sujet préféré.

Comme à cet instant, un journaliste, qui ressemblait plus à un commentateur, était en train de relayer en direct le combat de l'Avatar contre les membres du gang du Lotus Rouge.

Asami était suspendue à ses lèvres.

"Elle évite l'attaque de l'homme mais la femme de la tribu de l'eau en profite pour... Mince... L'Avatar est en mauvaise posture les amis. Je ne l'avais jamais vue tant reculer et elle est au sol ! L'homme en profite pour lui jeter un énorme rocher puis de la lave, l'Avatar a du mal à se défendre contre lui et... Oh non, une explosion... Il ne me manquait plus que ça. Une autre femme s'est joint au combat..."

Le cœur d'Asami battait comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Si elle avait prêté attention à son corps elle aurait pu s'inquiéter que l'organe ne sorte de sa poitrine, mais toute son attention était sur la voix et les paroles du journaliste. Elle comprenait que l'Avatar avait à faire à plus fort qu'elle. Soudain elle ressentit ses membres se figer de peur. L'Avatar était devenue une constante dans sa vie ces dernières années. Qu'importe ses sentiments complexes envers elle, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire si elle n'était plus là. Qu'allait faire Republic City ? La ville pouvait-elle attendre un autre Avatar ?

"Mes amis, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de vous dire que c'est peut-être la fin de l'Avatar de la tribu de l'eau. Elle ne se relève pas et..."

Asami se leva en entendant les mots du journaliste.

"Mais attendez ! L'homme vient de recevoir un coup de... Oui ! OUI ! Le chef Beifong est là !"

L'héritière sentit une vague d'espoir déferler sur elle.

"Elle n'est pas venue seule, toute une escouade de la police est là. Ils semblent s'en rendre compte car les trois terroristes s'enfuient sans combattre. Le chef prend l'Avatar dans ses bras. Elle ne bouge toujours pas et il est impossible de dire d'où je suis si elle est juste inconsciente ou si..."

Sans attendre plus longtemps Asami éteignit la radio. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Lin était arrivée sur place et les terroristes étaient partis. Pendant les prochaines heures la radio allait passer en boucle les dernières informations. Elle soupira de soulagement puis elle se sentit soudainement fatiguée. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée pendant le combat de l'Avatar lui tomba sur les épaules. Elle partit se doucher puis elle se coucha. Le sommeil eut du mal à venir à elle, elle revivait dans cesse le combat de l'Avatar et lorsqu'elle parvint à s'endormir elle assistait à la scène dans ses rêves.

Le lendemain en allant travailler elle prit le temps d'aller acheter le journal. Sans surprise la première page était une photo de l'Avatar inconsciente dans les bras de Lin.

La photo était superbe.

Le titre lui convenait parfaitement, malheureusement.

 **La chute de l'Avatar.**

Asami passa quelques instants à la regarder avant de se décider à lire. Ses yeux volèrent rapidement jusqu'à trouver l'information. L'Avatar n'était pas morte, elle devait quitter le centre de soin dans la matinée.

La chute de l'Avatar.

C'était en effet le premier grand échec de l'héroïne de National City. La presse n'était pas vraiment tendre envers elle et même Asami les trouva dur. Or l'héritière garda le journal sans trop savoir pourquoi.

XXX

Asami n'avait rien pu faire.

Sans maîtrise quelconque, sans son gant électrisant et avec une fatigue qu'elle traînait depuis presque un mois, sa capture avait été facile. Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur ses chaînes mais elles étaient en platine et serrées. Ses épaules commençaient à lui faire mal d'être attachée les bras en l'air. Elle se tenait dans une sorte de grotte et une fois encore elle regretta de ne pas être un maître, de la terre pour le coup. Mais elle se doutait que si elle avait pu maîtriser cet élément elle l'aurait pas été enfermée ici.

Ses ravisseurs, contrairement aux premiers, ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole. Elle avait reconnu la femme sans bras de la tribu de l'eau et avait compris qu'elle était retenue par le Lotus Rouge.

Depuis des heures.

Ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait.

Un homme chauve vint à sa rencontre un long moment plus tard. Sans qu'il n'ait à parler Asami comprit qu'elle était en présence du chef du Lotus Rouge. Il émanait de lui une telle force et une telle confiance que c'en était évident. Il ne prit pas la peine de se présenter et elle n'osa même pas lui demander. Elle savait que cet homme était Zaheer, le maître de l'air qu'avait déjà affronté l'ancien Avatar trois décennies plus tôt. Asami n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge mais s'il avait réussi à tenir tête à l'ancien Avatar dans sa jeunesse, il devait être encore plus puissant maintenant.

Zaheer s'assit face à elle et la regarda intensément.

Asami essaya de ne pas bouger sous le regard inquisiteur de l'homme.

"Que me voulez-vous ?" finit-elle par demander quand le silence devint insupportable.

"De vous ? Rien ? Votre rôle est fini", expliqua-t-il avec calme.

La prisonnière fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

"Je ne comprends pas", avoua-t-elle.

Zaheer lui sourit et si elle n'avait pas été enchaînée dans une grotte elle aurait pu trouver ce sourire sympathique.

"C'est pourtant évident. Vous êtes un appât"

Devant l'air encore stupéfait d'Asami, Zaheer continua.

"Un appât pour l'Avatar. Il semble qu'elle soit attachée à vous, je peux la comprendre. Vous êtes une belle jeune femme qui a réussi sa vie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous restez dans votre rôle on ne vous fera aucun mal et vous pourrez repartir et vivre votre vie", lui dit-il, toujours calmement.

Asami ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Elle voulait dire à Zaheer qu'il se trompait, mais une phrase résonnait dans sa tête.

 _Parce que je tiens à toi._

Il y avait donc de fortes chances que l'Avatar vienne à sa rescousse. L'Avatar qui n'avait pas été vue depuis sa dernière confrontation avec des membres du Lotus Rouge. Les trois membres qui se trouvaient maintenant face à elle. Zaheer se dirigea vers la femme qui avait un tatouage sur le front. Ils parlèrent à voix basse et même de là où elle se tenait Asami pouvait voir que Zaheer et elle étaient proches. Le chef du Lotus Rouge lui prit délicatement la main et l'entraîna au loin, laissant Asami en compagnie de l'homme qui savait maîtriser la lave et de la femme sans bras qui maîtrisait l'eau.

Zaheer eut raison et Asami n'en fut pas surprise. L'Avatar arriva avec perte et fracas peu de temps après. Elle traversa le toit de la grotte sans ménagement. Elle eut tout juste le temps de toucher le sol que déjà ses deux adversaires se jetèrent sur elle. L'Avatar évita leurs attaques durant quelques instants puis son regard croisa le sien, du moins elle l'imagina car elle portait toujours son masque blanc, soudain un rocher en feu qui était destinée à l'héroïne arriva jusqu'à elle à une vitesse affolante. Sa vitesse permit au rocher de briser sa chaîne qui retenait sa main gauche.

Ce simple moment suffit aux assaillants de l'Avatar pour la mettre à terre.

Asami sentit son souffle quitter ses poumons mais l'Avatar se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. L'héritière eut l'impression de revivre le combat qu'elle avait entendu à la radio plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Or l'Avatar semblait mieux gérer l'affrontement pour le moment. Cependant l'Avatar se retrouva à nouveau à terre quand elle envoya vers elle un second rocher qui lui libéra l'autre main d'Asami.

Sans attendre Asami commença à travailler sur la chaîne qui la retenait aux niveaux des chevilles, avec ses mains libres et une épingle à cheveux elle pensa qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse se détacher.

Elle avait tort.

Elle essaya de toutes les façons qu'elle connaissait mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était encore fermement attachée.

L'Avatar sembla s'en rendre compte, malheureusement ce fut ce moment que choisit Zaheer pour apparaître. Le rocher enflammé arriva à toute vitesse pour sectionner la dernière chaîne qui retenait Asami en même temps qu'une aiguille se planta dans le cou de l'Avatar.

L'héroïne lâcha un cri quelques secondes plus tard. C'était un cri d'agonie et Asami en oublia de retirer sa chaîne tant elle était prise par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Zaheer et ses compagnons regardaient l'Avatar qui venait de tomber sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", gémit-t-elle.

"Un poison qui te fera entrer dans l'état d'Avatar... puis il va te tuer", expliqua-t-il, comme s'il lui parlait de la météo.

"Mais..."

Asami sentit ses yeux briller. Elle comprit la même chose que l'Avatar.

"Si je meurs en étant..."

"Dans l'état d'Avatar il n'y aura plus de cycle. C'est l'objectif ma chère"

"NON !"

Ce ne fut seulement quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle qu'Asami comprit que c'était elle qui venait de crier. Zaheer croisa son regard puis soupira.

"Ghazan va préparer la suite. Ming-Hua, occupe-toi d'elle", dit-il en la pointant vague du doigt.

"Avec plaisir", répondit-elle en se tournant vers la prisonnière.

L'Avatar, qui était toujours au sol, jeta un bloc de terre sur Ming-Hua. Cette dernière se retourna avec surprise et soudain l'Avatar se leva.

"Ne. La. Touchez. Pas", grogna-t-elle.

La compagne de Zaheer passa à l'attaque sans attendre, mais l'héroïne était prête. Ming-Hua et Zaheer se joignirent au combat. Asami pouvait voir que l'Avatar avait beaucoup de difficultés à se battre à cause du poison qui coulait dans ses veines.

"Ne la tuez pas ! Ce n'est pas le moment !", s'exclama le chef.

Mais l'Avatar avait un avantage. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle meure tant qu'elle n'était pas l'état d'Avatar.

"Elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps, elle se bat contre le poison", expliqua-t-il en évitant une autre attaque.

L'Avatar parvint à mettre hors d'état de nuire Ming-Huan durant quelques instants mais il était évident que chaque seconde était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Asami qui s'était libérée voulait aider mais ne savait pas quoi faire face à tant de puissance de la part des maîtres.

Alors que tout espoir semblait s'envoler au fur et à mesure que le temps filait des câbles tombèrent du trou qu'avait fait l'Avatar pour rentrer.

L'instant d'après le chef Beifong, Mako, Tenzin — que FAISAIENT-ILS ici ? se demanda Asami avec surprise — Bolin — et lui aussi que faisait-il là ? — ainsi qu'une femme de la Tribu de l'Eau, qu'Asami pourrait jurer avoir déjà VUE au restaurant de Pema, descendirent à toute vitesse.

Le combat s'engagea sans autre forme de politesse. L'arrivée des renforts redonna du baume au cœur à l'Avatar qui se jeta sur Zaheer sans attendre tandis que Ghazan était aussi de retour.

L'Avatar et Zaheer s'affrontaient sans relâche et leur combat les mena peu à peu hors de portée des autres. Asami n'était pas la seule à s'en être rendue compte mais ils étaient tous pris dans leurs propres affrontements pour faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement le nombre devint rapidement un avantage et les trois terroristes furent maîtrisés, voire pire.

"Vite, il faut l'aider", commença Lin en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où l'Avatar avait disparu avec Zaheer.

Alors qu'elle et Tenzin couraient vers le lieu indiqué, une forte explosion se fit entendre suivit un tremblement de terre. Soudain le corps de l'Avatar fut projeté à travers le mur avant de retomber violemment au sol.

Asami, qui était la plus proche, fut la première à arriver devant l'Avatar immobile. Elle se rendit compte que son traditionnel masque blanc était brisé, laissant entrevoir son visage.

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge d'Asami en même temps que son cœur s'arrêta.

Ce visage, elle le connaissait.

C'était Korra.

L'Avatar était Korra.

Korra était l'Avatar.

Asami se laissa tomber au sol devant elle.

Bien sûr.

Bien sûr que c'était Korra.

Comment elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte plus tôt ?

Elles avaient la même taille, les mêmes cheveux. Les mêmes bras qui la faisait fantasmer.

L'Avatar lui avait dit qu'elle tenait à elle.

Korra tenait à elle. C'était pour cela. Elle avait dit à Korra qu'elle méprisait l'Avatar et la fois suivante l'Avatar ne lui avait accordée aucune attention puis Korra l'avait plaquée.

Tout avait un sens maintenant.

Et tout était si confus, la personne qu'elle pensait détester et celle qu'elle pensait aimer était la même personne.

"Korra !"

Asami leva les yeux vers Mako qui était à ses côtés et la gravité de la situation lui revint en pleine figure.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

Mako secoua doucement Korra pour la réveiller mais la jeune femme resta inconsciente. La femme de la tribu de l'eau arriva la seconde suivante, elle passa ses mains sur le corps de Korra avant de se lever.

"Vite, il faut la sortir de là."

Sans attendre Mako la prit dans ses bras et suivit l'autre femme. Asami se leva pour les suivre, même si personne ne lui avait encore adressé la parole. Elle croisa le regard de Bolin alors que Lin et Tenzin arrivèrent à la rencontre de Mako. Bolin lui offrit un discret sourire puis l'emporta dans une accolade aussi inattendue que réconfortante. Étonnement Asami parvint à lui rendre.

Une fois que le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle Asami sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle vit Lin qui la regardait gravement.

"Allons-y", dit-elle.

Asami hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Heureusement Lin s'occupa de la situation. Elle passa un bras solide autour de la taille d'Asami puis leva son autre bras et soudainement les deux femmes furent tirées vers le haut grâce aux câbles qui pendaient du plafond. Asami se retrouva ensuite dans un dirigeable qui appartenait à la police de Republic City. Lin la lâcha et la conduisit dans une salle qui contenait des fauteuils.

"Assieds-toi. On ne sera pas à Republic City avant une demi-heure", expliqua-t-elle avant de se retirer.

Encore sous le choc de sa capture, de la révélation de l'identité de l'Avatar et son empoisonnement, Asami s'assit en silence.

Mako vint à sa rencontre quelques minutes plus tard.

"Ça va ?", demanda-t-il.

" e ne sais pas", avoua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter puis il posa doucement son bras autour de l'épaule d'Asami et celle-ci se laissa tomber contre lui en pleurant. Elle pleurait de peur, de frustration, de colère. Elle pleurait à cause de Korra. Elle était en colère contre elle pour lui avoir menti, elle était en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas s'être rendue compte de la supercherie. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur que Korra meure. Elle avait peur de ne plus la revoir.

Qu'allait faire Republic City sans l'Avatar ? Qu'allait faire le monde sans l'Avatar ? Qu'allait faire Pema sans sa serveuse ? Qu'allait faire Opal sans son amie ?

Qu'allait-elle faire sans Korra ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Republic City ses joues étaient encore mouillées d'avoir pleuré mais les larmes avaient cessé. Mako la raccompagna chez elle toujours en silence.

"Tu...Tu ne peux dire à personne ce que tu as vu. Tu ne peux pas dire qui elle est."

Asami serra les dents. Elle se rappela soudain pourquoi elle et Mako n'étaient plus ensemble. C'était le genre de réflexion qui montrait qu'il pensait trop à son travail sans tenir compte des sentiments des autres. Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'elle divulguerait un secret ?

"Bien sûr", répondit-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

De toute façon il fallait encore qu'elle traître cette information pour elle.

Soulagé Mako hocha la tête puis se retourna pour partir. Asami voulait lui crier dessus, elle voulait qu'il la ramène auprès de Korra. Elle voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Si elle allait s'en tirer, si quelqu'un avait réussi à lui retirer le poison... Mais ce n'était pas sa place.

Mako la laissa seule dans son manoir.

 **A suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

"... Ne sais plus quoi faire..."

Korra ouvrit les yeux péniblement en entendant la voix de Kya.

"... Si ma mère avait été là..."

Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la légère lumière elle vit que non loin d'elle se trouvait Kya de dos et Lin face à elle.

"... Elle aurait su quoi faire je ne suis pas aussi bonne qu'elle et maintenant..."

"Hé, hé. Ne dit pas ça. Le poison a fait autant de dégâts que leur combat", répondit Lin en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kya.

Les yeux de Korra se mirent en briller en entendant la voix de Lin. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendue parler avec tant de douceur. Elle porta donc son attention vers les deux femmes qui se regardaient, elle pouvait voir que le regard de Lin était fermement plongé dans celui de Kya. Elle remonta ensuite ses mains sur les joues de l'autre femme et ses pouces semblèrent chasser des larmes.

"Tu es très douée Kya. Maintenant c'est à elle de faire le reste. Même ta mère ne peut pas faire de tel miracle, elle n'aurait rien fait de plus. J'en suis certaine.", continua-t-elle avec sa voix douce.

Korra vit Kya hocher la tête, la seconde suivante Lin en pencha vers Kya pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec tendresse et la bouche de Korra s'ouvrit de surprise.

Lin et Kya ?

Lin Beifong ? Le chef de police incassable, qui pouvait faire peur à n'importe qui par un simple regard.

Avec Kya ? Kya la douce et belle Kya. Kya qui était comme sa tante un peu folle.

Lin et Kya ?

Ensemble ?

Elle savait qu'elles étaient proches, mais pas autant. D'autant plus que Lin avait eu une aventure avec Tenzin dans sa jeunesse !

Sans se douter de l'attention qu'elles recevaient de Korra, les deux femmes se détachèrent.

"Je t'aime", murmura Lin, mais dans le silence de la pièce Korra l'entendit distinctement.

Kya lui répéta ces mots avec autant d'amour puis se glissa dans les bras de l'autre femme. Korra ferma les yeux devant leur câlin, qui lui parut beaucoup plus intime que n'importe quel baiser. Elle leur laissa donc ce moment d'intimité en restant silencieuse et immobile dans le lit.

D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle dans un lit qui n'était clairement pas le sien ?

Soudain la vision de Zaheer et Asami lui revint en tête. Elle sursauta et voulu se redresser mais son corps l'en empêcha et elle gémit de douleur.

"Korra ?"

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et vit l'air inquiet de Kya qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, Lin était non loin derrière mais la regardait avec calme. Elle avait retrouvé son attitude habituelle, loin de la douceur qu'elle avait eue pour Kya quelques instants plus tôt. Cependant elle pouvait voir le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Zaheer ! Asami !", s'exclama Korra.

"Calme-toi", lui dit Kya en posa sa main sur son épaule pour la faire se rallonger. "Zaheer et ses compagnons ne sont plus un problème..."

"Asami va bien aussi. Un peu choquée mais elle est de retour chez elle", compléta Lin.

Korra hocha la tête puis se laissa retomber sur son lit. Kya l'ausculta tranquillement tandis que Lin s'éclipsa pour aller chercher Tenzin.

"Tes parents sont en route", lui dit la guérisseuse.

"Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?" répondit Korra en grimaçant quand l'autre femme lui toucha le bas du dos.

"Un peu plus d'un jour. Il a fallu enlever le poison de ton corps. Lin s'en est occupé."

"Lin ?" s'étonna Korra.

"C'était du mercure", expliqua-t-elle. "Mais maintenant que tu es réveillée ça ira mieux. Dis-moi où tu as mal."

Partout.

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à bouger elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal partout. Elle se sentait comme si un troupeau de bisons volants lui était tombée dessus. De plus elle était presque sûre qu'elle n'était pas capable de maîtriser un quelconque élément pour le moment tant elle se sentait vidée. Korra s'endormit avant de pouvoir revoir Lin qui était de retour avec Tenzin.

XXX

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'Asami n'ait eu la moindre nouvelle de Korra ou de l'Avatar. Le lendemain de la bataille contre Zaheer, le journal de Republic City avait fait un grand article sur leur affrontement puis l'emprisonnement de l'Avatar par les membres du Lotus Rouge. Un jour plus tard le journal avait affirmé que l'Avatar se remettait de ses blessures, sans plus d'information. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle était repartie au Pôle Sud mais sinon rien.

Ce fut deux semaines durant lesquelles Asami avait réfléchi à toute la situation avec Korra et l'Avatar. Et maintenant elle voulait comprendre et entendre les explications de Korra. Surtout pourquoi Korra s'était éloignée vers la fin. Se sentait-elle coupable de lui mentir ? Elle se rappelait comment elle avait parlé de l'Avatar à Korra ? Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de mieux ? Était-ce vrai ? Ou voulait-elle se débarrasser d'elle tout simplement ?

Finalement Korra et l'Avatar, les deux femmes qui avaient occupé son esprit et ses rêves ces derniers temps, étaient la même personne.

Après mures réflexions Asami décida d'aller voir Lin pour avoir plus d'informations. Elle se rendit donc au poste de police, il était étrangement calme ce jour-là. Elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'au bureau du chef.

"Entrez", entendit-elle après avoir frappé.

Lin l'accueillit avec un léger étonnement.

"Asami, que puis-je faire pour toi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'aimerai savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Korra."

Lin regarda tout autour d'elle en grimaçant.

"Je ne peux pas en parler ici", expliqua-t-elle en la prenant par l'épaule pour l'accompagner vers la sortie. "Je viendrai chez toi ce soir si tu es libre."

L'héritière hocha la tête avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Comme promis, Lin vint chez elle en fin d'après-midi. Asami, qui avait donné le reste de leur journée à ses employés, l'invita à boire une tasse de thé.

"Donc, tu as des nouvelles de Korra ?"

"Tu te rends compte que ce que je vais te dire reste entre nous", répondit Lin en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Asami hocha la tête avec sérieux.

"Elle est retournée chez elle avec ses parents. Elle a été assez touchée par le combat quand elle est partie elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser les éléments, mais ça va mieux ces derniers jours", expliqua-t-elle.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'Asami. A ses côtés Lin sourit imperceptiblement avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

"Donc c'était toi qui entraînais Korra ? Pour sa maîtrise du métal ?"

"Effectivement."

Lin la regarda un instant avant de rependre.

" Tu la connaissais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ? "

"Oui, j'ai eu quelques rencontres avec elle en tant qu'Avatar mais je la connaissais surtout en tant que Korra", expliqua Asami.

L'héritière se tourna vers Lin qui la regardait avec bienveillance et décida de continuer à parler.

"Je m'entendais bien avec Korra, très bien même. C'était avec l'Avatar que j'avais plus de mal. En fait..."

Asami soupira lourdement en repensant à la façon elle avait traité Korra quand elle avait le masque blanc.

"Je n'étais pas très tendre avec elle et maintenant je m'en veux. Je veux m'excuser auprès d'elle", continua-t-elle en regardant ses mains.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je veux... Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je lui en veille pour quoi que ce soit. Je... J'étais en colère contre elle pour les mauvaises raisons. Tout comme mon père en fait. Je la blâmais pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable", souffla-t-elle toujours sans croiser le regard de Lin.

La main de l'autre femme se posa sur son épaule la faisant se tourner vers elle.

"Si tu lui explique je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra", affirma-t-elle.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'héritière. La présence de Lin à ses côtés était réconfortante après ses derniers jours à broyer du noir toute seule. Elle n'avait pas osé aller au restaurant de Pema pour aller voir Opal ou Tenzin.

Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim.

"Tu veux rester dîner ?"

Lin leva un sourcil de surprise et Asami se sentit rougir.

"Je veux dire... Tu veux..."

L'autre femme allait répondre mais Asami fut plus rapide.

"Je suis désolée, il doit surement y avoir quelqu'un qui t'attend chez toi", bredouilla-t-elle.

"Elle est au Pôle Sud avec Korra", répondit Lin avec un sourire malicieux devant l'inconfort d'Asami." Elle s'appelle Kya, elle a soigné Korra et elle était là pendant la bataille contre le Lotus Rouge."

La femme de la tribu de l'eau, se rappela Asami.

"Je m'en souviens. Je l'ai déjà vue au restaurant de Pema aussi."

Une légère tinte rouge apparut sur les joues de Lin au plus grand étonnement d'Asami.

"Oui, c'est la sœur de Tenzin."

Les yeux d'Asami se mirent à briller, se rappelant que Lin et Tenzin avait eu une relation il y a longtemps, bien avant sa naissance.

"Je vois", répondit-elle sobrement en essayant de cacher son sourire moqueur. "Elle est là-bas pour aider Korra ?"

"Oui, elle et sa mère sont les meilleures guérisseuses que je connaisse. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Crois-moi", dit-elle avec confiance.

Asami hocha la tête en se disant qu'elle aimerait bien rencontrer officiellement Kya, la femme qui semblait avoir pris le cœur de l'intraitable Lin Beifong.

"Je peux donc rester manger avec toi si tu veux."

L'héritière hocha la tête en souriant puis elle la conduisit jusqu'à sa cuisine pour leur repas. Son chef cuisinier faisait beaucoup trop à manger et la présence de Lin ne serait pas un problème pour cela. Elles mangèrent donc ensemble et Lin resta même dans la soirée pour de longues parties de Pai Sho. Asami semblait avoir finalement trouvé quelqu'un de son niveau.

"Il se fait tard, tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux", proposa Asami après une énième partie.

Lin la regarda un instant puis comprit les intentions de l'autre femme.

Elle se sentait seule.

Le chef de la police accepta donc l'invitation avec plaisir, sachant qu'Asami avait de nombreuses chambres à lui proposer. Lin se retrouva donc dans une superbe pièce qui avait sa propre salle de bain. La femme la plus âgée devait avouer que de vivre dans ce manoir avec certains avantages.

En se levant tôt le lendemain elle eut la surprise de trouver un petit déjeuné qui l'attendait déjà et elle se demanda quand Asami avait prévenu ses employés. L'héritière la rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et elles déjeunèrent dans un silence confortable.

"Merci d'être restée manger et pour la nuit", dit Asami avant qu'elle ne parte.

"J'apprécie notre temps ensemble Asami, je serais ravie de remettre ça."

Le sourire que lui donna Asami assura à Lin qu'elle avait dit la bonne chose, d'autant que c'était sincère. Elle aimait passer du temps avec l'autre femme qui avait une rare intelligence mais qui savait aussi respecter le silence. Lin compatissait avec Asami, elle était bien placée pour savoir que sa vie n'avait pas été de tout repos. Un puissant instinct protecteur s'était emparée d'elle à un moment donné. Pour ne plus la quitter.

Lin tint donc sa promesse et les semaines suivantes les deux femmes se retrouvèrent quelques fois pour manger et la chef de la police entreprit même d'apprendre quelques techniques de combat à Asami. Une partie d'elle voulait transmettre certaines de ses connaissances à la jeune femme.

 **A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

Note : Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic :D Merci à tous pour vos retours ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais une autre fic sur cet univers (que j'adore). Nous verrons bien, car je n'ai pas de projets pour le moment donc si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer.

Bisous à vous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement la Une du journal attire l'attention d'Asami.

 **La collision entre les deux trains évités par l'Avatar.**

L'article était bref, expliquant comment l'héroïne avait réussi à sauver des centaines de personnes d'une collision entre un train de voyageur et un train de marchandise. Rien de bien palpitant, mais l'essentiel était là.

L'Avatar était de retour.

Cependant elle hésita une longue semaine avant d'aller voir de ses propres yeux Korra au restaurant de Pema. Elle se tint sur le trottoir d'en face durant presque dix minutes, puis elle décida enfin de franchir la rue et la porte.

Dès qu'elle rentra dans le restaurant ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Korra.

Korra aurait dû se douter qu'elle allait revoir Asami à un moment donné. Mako lui avait dit que l'héritière l'avait vue sans son masque. Sa présence en face d'elle n'était donc pas réellement une surprise. Asami était sur le pas de la porte à la regarder intensément et Korra ne savait pas faire.

Opal toucha soudain son bras, Korra faillit sursauter ne s'attendant pas à une telle intrusion dans son espace personnel. Elle cacha un rougissement, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle et Asami se regardaient ainsi.

Posant son plateau, Korra fit ensuite un signe à l'autre femme pour qu'elle la suive. En silence, Asami marcha à ses côtés et Korra l'amena à l'arrière du restaurant jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Elle savait qu'elles allaient avoir une conversation qui n'avait pas sa place dans le restaurant où n'importe qui pourrait les entendre.

La porte se ferma derrière les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient toujours en silence. Soudain Asami s'approcha de Korra qui marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant ce qui allait se passer quand l'héritière la prit fermement dans ses bras. Korra se figea de surprise, de toutes les réactions qu'elle avait envisagé de la part de l'autre femme celle-ci n'en faisait très certainement pas partie.

Doucement elle ferma ses bras autour du corps d'Asami. L'étreinte dura un moment, assez pour que Korra s'empreigne de l'odeur fleurie des cheveux d'Asami, de la chaleur du corps parfait d'Asami contre le sien et du souffle qui s'échappait des lèvres d'Asami contre son cou.

"J'étais tellement inquiète", murmura l'héritière en se détachant d'elle.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Korra avec surprise.

"Bien sûr, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais..."

Asami ferma les yeux en se remémorant la vision de Korra inconsciente dans les bras de Mako. Korra grimaça puis fit signe à l'autre jeune femme de s'asseoir sur son lit afin de continuer la conversation. Cependant aucune des deux ne semblait avoir envie de commencer à parler et elles restèrent silencieuse de longues minutes.

Finalement Korra prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Asami qui jouait avec ses mains.

"Je suppose que tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Asami sursaut en entendant la voix de Korra tant elle s'était habituée au silence.

"Oui."

Malgré tout, un autre silence s'installa à nouveau. Asami avait espéré cette conversation depuis plusieurs semaines et maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire.

"Tu es venue me reprocher de t'avoir menti ?" demanda Korra avec tension.

Asami se tourna vers elle pour enfin croiser son regard.

"Non, non pas du tout. Je... Je comprends pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. Je veux dire... C'est une identité secrète et même si on était proche je ne t'ai pas vraiment mise en confiance pour me dire cela..."

"Ouais", souffla-t-elle.

"Je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal parlé quand tu étais l'Avatar. Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi", expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

"Ça veut dire que si je n'avais pas été l'Avatar tu aurais eu le droit d'être si désagréable avec elle ?", demanda Korra en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre l'autre femme.

"Non", répondit-elle calmement.

Asami soupira, se rappelant enfin tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire à Korra. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer dans son explication les yeux dans le vague.

"Je... J'étais en colère. C'était une colère mal placée. Quand j'étais petite ma mère me parlait souvent de l'Avatar et de son importance pour le monde, elle me disait qu'il allait tous nous sauver. Je voulais tellement rencontrer l'Avatar, mais il avait disparu. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le nouvel Avatar. Et quand ma mère a été tuée..."

La voix d'Asami craqua et Korra eut la soudaine envie de lui prendre la main, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa mère auparavant et elle pouvait voir que c'était difficile pour elle. Or elle se retint, préférant ne pas interrompre l'autre femme.

"Je me suis sentie trahie. Je me suis demandée durant des mois pourquoi l'Avatar n'était pas venu. J'étais tellement en colère Korra si tu savais."

Asami se tourna vers Korra pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi l'Avatar qui devait sauver le monde n'était pas venue sauver ma mère de simples maîtres du feu ?", demanda l'héritière les yeux brillants.

Korra sentit sa gorge se serrer devant l'émotion et la peine dans le regard de l'autre femme. La culpabilité s'empara d'elle presque immédiatement.

"Je... Je suis restée enfermée dans cette idée. Mon père a remis toute sa haine envers les maîtres, j'ai fait plus ou moins pareil sur toi", continua Asami. "Et quand tu es arrivée... C'était encore plus dur car tu étais là. Tu étais réelle. Tous les jours la presse parlait de l'Avatar qui avait sauvé un commerçant ou n'importe qui autre. L'Avatar sauvait tant de personnes pour beaucoup moins que le meurtre dont avait été victime ma mère et..."

Asami sentit quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux en se rappelant de la détresse dans laquelle elle avait été.

"Je ne voyais que le mal que je voulais voir. Je te voyais arrogante car je voulais avoir des raisons de te détester car une partie de moi était heureuse que tu sois là à Republic City. Au début te voir me rappelais les histoires de ma mère et je voulais enterrer cette partie au plus profond de moi. J'étais si confuse et c'était si simple de te blâmer."

Korra hocha la tête doucement, essayant de comprendre l'état d'esprit d'Asami.

"L'histoire avec mon père n'a rien arrangé."

"Je suis désolée pour ton père."

"Tu n'y es pour rien Korra. Ni toi, ni moi. On n'a fait que ce qui était juste."

L'Avatar le savait, mais après avoir entendu parler de sa mère elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir retiré son père à Asami.

"Je suis désolée Korra, pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée quand tu étais l'Avatar. J'ai eu tort, tu ne faisais que ton devoir. En fait, je pense que je ressemble à mon père plus que je ne le pensais, plus que je ne le voulais. Je pense que je n'avais pas encore fait le deuil de ma mère, lui non plus. On était tous les deux restés bloqués dans notre colère pour ne pas avoir à faire un travail plus douloureux sur nous. C'était bien plus facile de rejeter la faute sur d'autres personnes. Et quelque part, au fond de moi je le savais, j'avais tellement peur de devenir comme lui, je projetais mes inquiétudes sur toi, je pensais que c'était aussi ce que tu croyais : que je devienne comme lui. Je croyais que tout le monde pensait que j'allais devenir comme lui. Finalement c'est toi qui m'a aidée. Toi en tant que Korra mais aussi en tant qu'Avatar. Pour ça je t'en suis reconnaissante."

Korra ouvrit la bouche mais resta sans voix, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la conversation tourne ainsi.

"Ne me remercie pas trop vite. A cause de moi tu as failli mourir", répondit-elle.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Asami.

"Si on n'avait pas été amies le Lotus Rouge ne t'aurais pas prise pour cible."

"Tu es venue me sauver Korra, tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois", lui répondit Asami, voulant rassurer Korra.

L'héritière pouvait voir dans le regard de l'autre femme qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi la conversation avait changé, elle était venue s'excuser auprès de Korra pour ton attitude et maintenant l'autre jeune femme se blâmait pour une chose dont elle n'était en rien responsable.

"C'est entre autre pour ça que je ne peux pas être amie avec toi Asami, c'est trop dangereux."

Korra ne la croyait pas mais en plus elle ne l'écoutait pas.

"Tu as failli mourir Korra ! Tu as failli mourir pour me sauver ce jour-là ! Ça compte."

Cependant Korra ne semblait pas de cet avis.

"C'est trop dangereux, il y aura toujours quelqu'un."

Soudain elle se leva et Asami la suivit.

"Tu devrais y aller", annonça Korra.

L'héroïne tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte pour sortir mais Asami fut plus rapide. Elle posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre femme et la fit se tourner vers elle. Les yeux de croisèrent et Asami n'hésita plus, elle voyait Korra fuir à nouveau, elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle s'approcha d'elle, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre elles.

"Non, Korra, s'il-te-plait", chuchota-t-elle.

Leurs lèvres étaient proches mais Asami s'arrêta, elle voulait que ce soit Korra qui fasse le dernier pas. Leurs visages étaient trop proches pour qu'elle puisse voir le conflit derrière les yeux de Korra mais finalement elle céda. Korra effleura les lèvres d'Asami avant de les lier fermement. Asami passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Korra pour approfondir le baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu. Korra quant à elle enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de l'héritière alors qu'elle glissait sa langue dans sa bouche. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes et Korra finit plus ou moins pressée contre sa porte quand des coups sur la porte les interrompirent.

Cette dernière se dégagea rapidement d'Asami, les jambes tremblantes.

"Korra ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin d'aide", dit Opal derrière la porte.

Asami ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Korra sortit de sa chambre la seconde suivante.

"Korra ? Ça va ?", demanda Opal avec inquiétude en voyant l'air troublé de son amie.

"Oui oui, retournons travailler", répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Opal fronça les sourcils mais la suivit sans insister. La salle était presque pleine de clients et elle n'avait pas le temps de parler avec Korra, pour le moment.

Asami quant à elle se trouvait toujours plantée dans la chambre de Korra. Elle repassait les dernières minutes qu'elle venait de vivre, de la joie de leur baiser à l'inquiétude de la fuite de Korra. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'autre femme agissait ainsi et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Après quelques minutes de plus elle décida de sortir de la chambre de Korra, se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas revenir de suite. Elle trouva l'objet de ses pensées en train de servir un couple de personnes âgées. Korra semblait éviter son regard. En soupirant Asami rentra donc chez elle. Elle était venue parler à Korra, maintenant c'était à l'héroïne de faire le pas suivant.

Durant la journée qui suivit Asami ne put s'empêcher de penser aux baisers qu'elle avait partagés avec Korra. Une personne ne pouvait l'embrasser comme elle l'avait fait si elle n'était pas attirée par elle. Elle avait senti les mains de Korra dans son dos, elle avait entendu les doux soupirs de l'autre femme. Or malgré toutes ces bonnes sensations, elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête le regard paniqué de la serveuse quand Opal les avait interrompues.

Finalement ce fut en fin de soirée qu'elle entendit le bruit qu'elle guettait, des pas sur son balcon puis une légère frappe sur le vitre.

Sans attendre Asami ouvrit la porte vitrée pour trouver Korra, dans son habit de l'Avatar. Cependant elle retira son masque pour le poser sur le bureau avant de lui faire face. Korra se tordit les mains quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

"Je... Je suis désolée pour hier."

Asami fronça les sourcils mais Korra reprit la parole immédiatement.

"Je veux dire, quand je me suis enfuie. C'était... C'était nul de ma part."

L'héritière hocha la tête le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle voulut proposer à Korra de continuer la conversation sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans son bureau mais l'autre femme se mit à parler.

"Ecoute Asami, tu... Tu me plais beaucoup. Je veux dire...", commença-t-elle en la désignant des mains pour souligner son physique avantageux. "Tu es si belle, tu es sûrement la plus belle personne que je n'aurai jamais la chance de rencontrer. Mais tu es tellement plus que ça. Tu es déterminée, passionnée, intelligente, tu as un sens de l'humour qui..."

Korra s'arrêta brusquement.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que même si par miracle tu me pardonnais pour mes mensonges, ton père et tout... On ne pourrait pas être ensemble."

Asami qui été restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent décida t'intervenir.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu as été kidnappée à cause de moi."

La mâchoire serrée Asami se rappela que l'autre femme lui avait déjà fait part de ses inquiétudes.

"Korra...", soupira-t-elle.

"Non Asami. Ils t'ont pris pour cible à cause de moi, ils ont vu à quel point je tenais à toi. Imagine si... Si..."

Korra secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées sombres.

"Tu crois que je ne peux pas me défendre seule ?", demanda soudainement Asami.

Devant l'éclair d'agacement qui passa dans les yeux de l'héritière Korra sentit son corps se tendre, se rappelant de l'aversion d'Asami envers l'Avatar.

"Non, non... Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais... Je sais que tu es plus que capable de te défendre mais les gens... Les gens qui pourraient s'en prendre à moi et donc à toi sont organisés et forts...", expliqua-t-elle subitement. "Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

"Donc c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas être avec moi ? A cause de ma sécurité ? Excuse-moi mais c'est un peu pathétique comme raison", répondit-elle, le feu encore visible dans ses yeux.

"Comment ça c'est pathétique ? Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger Asami, tu peux comprendre ça quand même ?"

"Eh bien, si c'est la seule raison je peux engager des gardes ou quoi que ce soit... Les autres Avatars avaient bien quelqu'..."

Asami se prit la tête dans les mains pour se calmer. Elle sentait bien que la conversation tournait en rond.

"Korra, j'entends ce que tu me dis, je comprends d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu ne veux pas qu'on continue je... Je respecterai tes souhaits mais réfléchis bien."

Asami soupira en sentant ses yeux se mouiller et sa gorge se serrer.

"Je n'ai jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un auparavant, que ce soit mon aversion pour l'Avatar ou pour mon attirance immédiate envers toi. Tu m'as tellement aidée depuis qu'on se connait. Je veux être avec toi Korra, je le veux tellement. Si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'amie, j'ai... J'ai besoin de toi Korra."

Voulant jouer le tout pour le tout Asami s'approcha de l'autre femme qui n'avait pas bougé. Doucement elle glissa sa main dans celle de Korra.

"S'il-te-plait. Penses-y vraiment."

Korra serra sa main dans celle d'Asami. Son esprit travaillant à vive allure. Tout son côté logique lui disait de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec Asami. Mais son cœur battait furieusement et elle sentait l'espoir s'insinuer dans chaque partie de son être. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à l'autre femme, mais elle ne sut quoi dire. Asami continuait de la regarder intensément et peu à peu toutes les raisons qui lui criaient de ne pas s'accrocher à elle s'envolaient.

"Je ne veux qu'il t'arrive quelque chose", murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de l'autre femme.

"Moi non plus", répondit Asami sur le même ton.

Asami glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux courts de Korra.

"C'est fou... Je suis folle... Je ne devrais pas", soupira Korra en secouant la tête légèrement.

Cependant elle ne s'éloigna pas d'Asami, au contraire elle préféra se pencher vers elle pour laisser leurs lèvres se rencontrer à nouveau. L'héritière garda Korra fermement contre elle grâce à la main qu'elle avait encore dans ses cheveux. L'Avatar se laissa faire et glissa même son bras autour de la taille d'Asami, tout en laissant échapper un faible gémissement. Asami soupira de joie en sentant le corps de Korra se détendre contre elle.

"Demain soir, allons dîner. On pourrait en parler un peu plus, si tu veux", proposa l'héritière en déliant les doigts avec ceux de Korra pour pouvoir caresser doucement son épaule.

"D'accord", répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Le sourire que lui rendit Asami coupa presque le souffle de Korra, l'instant d'après l'autre femme l'embrassait à nouveau. Elles se détachèrent de longues minutes plus tard, les joues rouges et le cœur vibrant dans leurs poitrines.

"A demain alors ? Je passerai te chercher au restaurant de Pema."

Korra hocha la tête, encore un peu hébétée de ce qu'il se passait réellement entre elles. Elle avait tant attendu cet instant auparavant, qu'Asami retourne ses sentiments et l'accepte. Pourtant après sa capture par le Lotus Rouge et ses semaines de réhabilitation elle n'avait fait que penser aux côtés néfastes qu'entraîneraient une relation avec l'autre femme, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait encore des craintes, c'était certain, cependant le regard déterminé d'Asami les chassa pour le moment.

"A demain", répondit-elle en sortant du bureau d'Asami, après avoir récupéré son masque blanc.

L'Avatar ferma la porte vitrée en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Asami puis elle reprit son planeur pour s'envoler dans Republic City.

Ce soir-là elle se sentait si légère qu'elle pensait qu'elle pourrait voler sans l'aide de son planeur, le goût subtil d'Asami encore accroché à ses lèvres.

 **Fin.**


End file.
